Ezio
by KikyoTakarai
Summary: Leonardo Da Vinci está enamorado. Enamorado de Ezio Auditore, el mujeriego más famoso de toda Italia. Pero cuando un accidente le abre a Leonardo las puertas al misterioso mundo de Ezio, y mejor aún, a su cama, el pintor tendrá que poner todo de su parte para luchar contra sus deseos y sus ambiciones para mantenerlo satisfecho y feliz.
1. Prólogo

Leonardo estaba en su estudio, eso era habitual. Estaba pintando, también algo regular considerando de quien se trataba, Leonardo Da Vinci, muchos lo consideraban un genio, muchos otros lo consideraban un perezoso con mucha suerte.

Pero Leonardo no pintaba, lo intentaba, tenía horas intentando. El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea y las flamas acariciaban los troncos y los hacían crujir ocasionalmente, el calor invadía la estancia abarrotada de libros, pergaminos, lienzos, frascos, plumas, tinteros a medias y docenas de partes de madera, que eventualmente encajarían juntas para crear algo más allá de la imaginación de cualquier hombre de la época.

Era muy tarde, pasaba de la media noche, y las velas no eran suficientes para alumbrarle, los ojos le escocían por el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para trabajar bajo esas condiciones. NO podía irse a dormir, aunque se recostará no podría dormir y lo sabía, por eso estaba en esa posición tan incómoda e ineficiente.

Casi derrama un bote completo de disolvente cuando el sonido de golpes en la puerta lo tomó por completo desprevenido. No quería levantar la mirada, porque sabía lo que encontraría, o mejor dicho, a quien encontraría. A alguien que siempre tocaba pero que nunca esperaba a que le abrieran, a alguien que sabía que la puerta siempre estaba abierta para él. Al motivo de su insomnio y de su limitada inspiración y al mismo tiempo a su principal musa.

Ezio Auditore.

-¡Eh, Leonardo!  
-Ezio, que gusto verte.

Siempre decía lo mismo, Ezio entraba, Leonardo saludaba, Ezio le entregaba una página del códex y luego se iba, nunca se quedaba más de unas cuantas horas. Algunas veces hasta el mismo Leonardo se apresuraba en verlo salir de su casa, porque el dolor que crecía en su pecho era demasiado grande.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?- Al instante el otro le entregó un polvoriento rollo de pergamino.- ¡Ah! ¡Encontraste otro, maravilloso!-

Ahora venía la única parte buena de esas visitas, más allá de poder ver al mismo Ezio, se sentaría en su mesa de trabajo y descubriría que ese código era aún más difícil que el anterior, que lo que estas personas ocultaban lo ocultaban bien.

-Magnifico… Ezio, al parecer hay una nueva arma que podemos hacer para ti.-

Esto lo emocionaba, un arma significaba días de trabajo de su parte, y días en que Ezio no podría dejar la ciudad, días en que no podría armar mucho revuelo, días en que Leonardo podría contar y disfrutar de la compañía de su más viejo amigo y amor secreto.

Era cierto, hace años que lo había admitido, estaba enamorado de Ezio, pero no con ese amor que le profesan las jovencitas a un forastero encantador, era un amor caliente y abrasivo, un amor salvaje y desenfrenado, un amor incompresible e ilimitado. Ese tipo de amor que florece con visitas irregulares, como la de aquel día, y que se aviva con los momentos especiales que toda relación de amistad está destinada a compartir.

Y era un amor tormentoso, pensaba Leonardo mientras fingía dibujar el plano para esta nueva arma, un amor que dolía y que traía con él más sufrimiento que felicidad. Porque sólo a alguien como Leonardo podría ocurrírsele semejante idea como caer a los pies de Ezio. Del mismísimo Ezio Auditore, un asesino desalmado y capaz, un inteligente estratega y un astuto ladrón. Pero sobre todo de uno de los más grandes mujeriegos de toda Italia.

- _Merda…_ -Susurró para sí mismo cuando este pensamiento lo asaltó. Era cierto. A Ezio le encantaban las mujeres, mientras más hermosas mejor, y mientras más de ellas como fuera posible. Y ellas caían a sus pies como moscas sobre miel. ¿Quién podía culparlas?

No él. Leonardo no podía enojarse con ninguna de esas mujerzuelas porque sabía tan bien como ellas lo que hacía a Ezio irresistible. Esa mirada fija y profunda, ese sedoso cabello castaño, largo y varonil. Ese cuerpo fibroso y firme, que parecía tallado por los maestros de los que Leonardo había aprendido. Todo ese hombre era una obra de arte, más perfecto de lo que Leonardo jamás podría aspirar a crear. Ezio era la divinidad para él, era la perfección, esa imposible aspiración a la que los filósofos griegos se referían como La Verdad.

-¡Leonardo!

-¿Qué?- Chilló volteando a mirar al otro-

- _Filio de_ … Es la cuarta vez que te pregunto qué tipo de arma es, Leonardo, estás muy distraído.-

-Lo siento, _amico…_ aún no sé los detalles, pero podré terminar de decodificarlo para mañana, hay que cambiar unas líneas, invertir esta frase, pero el anagrama… Lo siento Ezio, será mejor que regreses mañana, no creo poder terminar esto ahora.-

- _Va Bene_ , _amico._ Volveré apenas salga el sol-

Y así como había llegado se fue, súbitamente. Suspiró sonoramente, había mentido. ¡Él era Leonardo Da Vinci! El gran maestro ingeniero, matemático, pintor, anatomista…este no era en absoluto un reto que él no pudiera resolver en cuestión de minutos. Pero era tramposo, tramposo como las cortesanas de las calles tenían que ser para atraer a sus clientes, clientes como él que el mismo acababa de mandar a las calles…

-¡ _Stronzo!-_ Se gritó a si mismo antes de lanzar un puñado de tierra a la chimenea y desplomarse sobre el escritorio. Sí Ezio fuera suyo sólo una vez…todo sería perfecto. Pero lo que el sentía probablemente arruinaría su amistad más larga y más satisfactoria.

Se quitó la boina roja que solía usar y se pasó los dedos por el cabello. Podría mantener a Ezio a su lado por un par de días más. Antes de que se fuera de nuevo, quien sabe durante cuantos meses, incluso años.  
No.

Esta vez las cosas serían diferentes. Esta vez tendría el valor de hacer de Ezio su máxima inspiración. Su verdadera musa. De invadirlo con su amor y su pasión hasta alcanzar esa gloría que ofrece el amor verdadero.

El último crujido de la madera, reposando al fin del asedio de las llamas, pareció sellar esa idea que se había anidado en su mente. No dejaría a su águila irse volando de nuevo.


	2. Accidente

Accidente

-¡Leonardo, Leonardo! ¿Estás ahí dentro? ¡Leonardo¡

El pintor abrió los ojos lentamente, escuchaba una voz a su lado, aquella voz que cada noche lo acosaba en sueños y le hacía perder la razón. Se incorporó de golpe cuando comprendió que la voz no venía de su subconsciente esta vez. Rápidamente se volvió hacia la ventana para encontrar al asesino golpeando el vidrío con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ezio _, per dio_. ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora _? il sole no é venuto…_ Dijiste que vendrías cuando saliera el sol…

-Está saliendo el Sol, Leonardo! ¡No me dirás que el gran maestro está cansado!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras atravesaba el marco de la ventana que el pintor acababa de abrirle- ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta?

-Claro que lo estoy, pase toda la noche trabajando en… ¿Cómo porque? ¡A diferencia de ti yo no puedo defenderme si alguien entra mi casa a matarme!

-Oh Leonardo, no seas ridículo. Yo nunca dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño, _amico.-_ Dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva, como la que ponía cada vez que Leonardo le contaba sobre maquinas voladoras y edificios tan altos como montañas. El pintor tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de amor, porque la sonrisa de Ezio era lo más hermoso a lo que podía despertar. Deseaba profundamente despertar cada día a ver esa hermosa sonrisa.

 _-_ _Sciocco (Tonto)_... Como tu digas, Ezio. Ahora sal de aquí, te mostraré lo que he construido para tí si vas al pueblo a conseguir proviciones, he estado ocupado _amico_ y no he podido comprar comida ni tinta.

-Por supuesto _, vecchio amico (Viejo amigo)_. Pero no demores mucho, quiero salir de la ciudad antes de que el festival venga a ensombrecerla, habrá más guardias y quiero evitarme problemas.-

-Te irás tan pronto como termines con eso.

No era cierto, aún si tenía que pagarle a alguien para apuñalarlo por la espalda Leonardo no dejaría que Ezio se fuera antes de saber sus verdaderos sentimientos. En realidad su alacena estaba llena, como la de cualquier maestro famoso que siempre esta cuidado por un rico noble que no dejará que muera de hambre, pero tenía que ganar algo de tiempo, porque no había hecho absolutamente nada la noche anterior, se cambió de ropa tan rapidamente que se lastimo al caer por las escaleras hasta el estudio. Ezio tardaría unos 40 minutos en volver, aún con su considerable velocidad y su preferencia por usar los tejados para evitar las concurridas calles florentinas. No podía ir tan rápido sin dejar caer la comida, y Ezio nunca hacía nada a medias.

Ese pensamiento le hizo ruborisarse y lo desecho inmediatamente para concentrarse en su trabajo.

-¿Estás seguro de esto,Leonardo?- Pregunto Ezio mirando con desconfianza el nuevo aditamento que el mestro había agregado a su muñequera.

-Ezio, _Dio mio_ , ¿Cuándo ha fallado nada de lo que te he dado?- Preguntó el rubio, ligeramente ofendido de que se atreviera a dudar de sus calculos. En realidad el dudaba también, esta no era una modificación normal, y no estaba seguro de que el códex tuviera un diseño definitivo, le parecía que el material no soportaría. Se trataba de un gancho retractil, con el propósito de ayudar a Ezio a trepar a nuevas alturas y sostenerse más firmemente.

Esa era la clave, Leonardo calculaba que un hombre como Ezio no debía pesar menos de 80 kilos, y sin importar cuantas modificaciones hiciera, ese aparato no podría sostenerlo...tal vez sus calculos no eran correctos o su paranoia era simplemente abrumadora, como siempre que se traba de algo para Ezio

 _-Molto Bene_ , Ezio. Lo único que debes hacer es subir el muro y cuando no puedas más da un salto y el gancho te dará un rango más amplio, te sostendra y podrás subir.

-No lo sé Leonardo... Pero confio en tu habilidad, _amico_..-

Ezio miró el muro frente a él con seguridad, el había trepado torres mucho más altas que ese muro y podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, en teoría no había problemas con la carencia de superficies en el muro, no con este nuevo jugete. Comenzó su carrera subiendo a una reja, saltó a un poste y se impulsó hasta sostenerse del marco de una ventana, debía estar a unos 7 metros del suelo.

Sobre él, a unos 2 metros había una saliente lo suficientemente firme como para sostenerse y llegar finalmente al techo apenas unos 30 cm sobre esta. No debería tener problemas.  
Pero los tuvo.

Se impulsó hacia arriba con toda su fuerza y estiró el gancho hasta la saliente, este se enterró profundamente en ella, y Ezio se sintió confiado en subir. Sin embargo el gancho no pudo soportar su peso y se desprendió de su brazo justo al momento en que el ya no tenía nada a la mano para sostenerse. El movimiento lo tomo por sorpresa y cayo directo al suelo con un ruido seco que retumbo por los muros del jardín. Nunca se había lastimado al caer de pie, pero esta vez había caído con el cuerpo completo y se había golpeado la cabeza.

-¡EZIO! – El pintor salió disparado en su ayuda, angustiado, temeroso de haberle provocado heridas graves y todo por culpa de su poca habilidad. El debió saberlo, ese gancho aún debía perfeccionarse, nunca podría sostener a Ezio, y sin embargo lo había alentado a subir ahí...Maldita su egolatría.

Quería incorporarse, pero no podía, estaba mareado y la voz de Leonardo de sentía más lejana mientras la oscuridad invadía sus sentidos.

La cabeza le dolía, pero el resto del cuerpo estaba extrañamente cómodo...será que estaba muerto? No. El dolor le indicaba que no, a no ser que estuviera en el infierno, pero tampoco era factible o sentiría mucho más dolor. Abrió lentamente los ojos y la luz de la estancia le maltrato la vista, deseando nunca haber tenido tan terrible idea.

-¡Ezio¡ Al fin despertaste, estaba muy preocupado, pensé que ... bueno no importa, no no trates de ponerte de pie- Le dijo la preocupada voz de Leonardo a su lado, estaba tieso e insistía en regresarlo a su posición inicial, recostado sobre la que parecía ser la cama del pintor, cubierto por refinadas sabanas y reposando sobre suaves almoadas de plumas.

-¡Qué pasó?- Dijo cuando una vez más una punzada de dolor le impidió incorporase.

-No soportó tu peso, y caíste...Lo lamento mucho Ezio podría haberte matado- Chilló Leonardo, mordiendose el labio y jugando nerviosamente con los bordes de sus mangas.

- _Bene_ , Leonardo... No estoy muerto...¿ Pero que mierda se supone que haga con la pierna así?

Se quejó señalado la pierna que tenía firmemente entabillada entre dos trozos de madera, de la pantorilla para abajo, podía sentir el musculo inflamado y la articulación dañada por el golpe, y la cabeza...le dolía tanto que podría cortarsela. Si tan sólo no la necesitara para vivir.

-El médico ha dicho que debes reposar, no puedes salir de la ciudad hasta que la inflamación baje y la cabeza deje de darte vueltas

-¿Qué? Leonardo, no puedo quedarme. El festival vendrá y la guardia se duplicara, en cosa de horas seré el hombre más buscado de Florencia...de nuevo.

-¿Y a dónde irás con la pierna así? Ezio, en este momento eres vulnerable, si sales de la ciudad no podrás cuidarte a ti mismo y no podría permitirte irte...no _Amico_ , te quedarás en mi casa como mi huesped hasta que te hayas recuperado.

-No quiero traerte problemas Leonardo, me iré de inmediato, tengo amistades en la ciudad que podrán esconderme sin poner sus vidas en peligro.

-¿En quién depositas más confianza que en mi Ezio? Cuando he fallado en demostrarte mi lealtad o mi sinceridad en torno a ti?- Expresó el pintor, ofendido.

-No...Leonardo esto no es sobre ti, sabes que te confiaría _la mia vitta_ , pero no puedo poner tu vida ni tu reputación en peligro, si saben que me estás escondiendo te matarán, o peor te meteran a alguna sucia prisión a hacerte quien sabe que cosas. Me iré ya mismo a la Rosa Colta, estoy seguro que Paola me cuidará bien ahí.

Parecía decidido, y suv oz sonaba firme y autoritaria, Leonardo quería discutir pero la mirada de Ezio no dejaba entrever la menor duda ni tampoco la más mínima resistencia.

-Benne...Prepararé tus medicamentos y un carruaje para llevarte ahí discretamente mañana al amanecer , almenos eso puedo hacer. –Dijo con amargura y Salió de la habitación antes de que Ezio le llamará.

Entro a su estudio y arrojo con fuerza la puerta, como podía haber resultado todo tan mal? Casi había logrado que Ezio se quedará ahí un tiempo, a su lado... incluso ese terrible accidente provó ser muy conveniente...pero ahora quería ir a meterse con esas cortesanas sucias. Sólo Ezio podía preferir la compañia de esas mujeres callejeras sobre la suya, una persona educada, inteligente y sobre todo dispuesta a morir por él. ¿Ellas harían eso por él? Claro que no!

-Maldición...- Pateo con fuerza una mesa cercana y luego golpeo uno de los muros con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño, pero no estaba preocupado por eso. Tenía que ser racional y sobre todo rasonable, no era una causa perdida...no...Ezio se quedaría en florencia y eso era algo bueno, almenos sabría donde encontrarlo y aún podía buscar una buena oportunidad para expresar lo que sentía, o mejor aún, saber si era un sentimiento compartido y actuar desde ese punto. Leonardo estaba conciente de lo irracional de su amor, pero Ezio era su musa, su inspiración y su más grande deleite, no podía darse el lujo de dejarlo ir una vez más...quien sabe a donde y quien sabe con quien.

Se quedó en su estudio toda la noche, garabateando el rostro dormido de Ezio sobre un trozo medio quemado de pergamino, cuando faltaba menos de una hora para lasalida del sol guardo las medicinas y un cambio de su propia ropa en un saco de cuero y subió a su habitación a despertar a Ezio. Su rostroera mucho más joven cuando dormía , lucía como un niño, tranquilo y en paz, su expresión se suavizaba y la cicatriz de sus labios parecía más pequeña. Suspiró y se acercó lentamente a depositar un beso casto sobre sus labios, lentamente y sin apenas mover un músculo, temeroso de despertarlo antes de tiempo.

-Lo siento…

Susurro apenas audiblemente, más para el mismo que para su amigo, y con suavidad toco sus hombros y su rostro.

-Arriba Ezio, es hora de irnos…


	3. Voyerismo

Capítulo 3

El plan era simple, Leonardo no tenía que ser un estratega militar para saber cómo mover a Ezio por la ciudad de Florencia, que era su hogar, aunque por supuesto la estrategia militar si era uno de los múltiples temas que el maestro había estudiado a lo largo de su productiva vida.

Un carruaje pequeño y discreto llevaría a Ezio del estudio hasta la Rosa Colta, no tenía ninguna escolta más que el mismo Ezio, oculto bajo una tupida capa de paja y telas, que no llamarían la atención de los guardias cansados por el turno de noche. No eran más de las 10 pero las calles Florentinas estaban tranquilas y calladas, más de lo normal. Era la mañana perfecta para transportar mercancías ilegales y prófugos de la justicia.

El rubio recordó lo sucedido momentos antes con un dejo de tristeza.

-Leonardo, te agradezco mucho lo que haces por mí, no quiero traerte más molestias.

-Me trae más problemas el moverte por ahí que tenerte en mi casa Ezio, pero no voy a discutir con tu cabeza dura y herida- dijo el pintor con un ligero reproche en la voz que Ezio fingió no notar.

- _Graccie_ _Amico_.

-No lo menciones, iré a verte en cuanto pueda.

Esas habían sido sus últimas palabras: "Iré a verte en cuanto pueda" ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? ¿Qué clase de despedida es esa? ¿Dónde estaban la emoción, la expectativa los deseos ardientes que tenía de mirar a Ezio todo el día? De estudiar su cuerpo, sus formas, sus colores, su textura, su olor, su sabor, todo… Todo eso que ahora se había alejado y el sólo había podido responderle con eso. "Qué vergüenza Leonardo!" Pensó para sí mientras se tiraba boca abajo en su cama, aún deshecha por su huésped anterior.

Su almohada olía a Ezio, era un olor fuerte, marcado y varonil, que se distinguía directamente del suyo que era mucho más denso, a huevo, pintura y aceite. Pero ese aroma, ese embriagador perfume que inundaba su cama era terroso, orgánico, casi sucio. Olía a plantas y tierra húmeda, a colonia y a sangre, a vino y a veneno por igual. Esa era la esencia de Ezio. Reflejaba la dualidad y el misterio que encerraban al asesino y atacaban en conjunto a Leonardo haciéndole perder la razón.

¿Cuánto tiempo duraría ese olor sobre su cama? Un día a lo mucho… Daría lo que sea porque ese olor se impregnara de su cuerpo, de su alma. Pero no, él había dicho "Iré a verte cuando pueda". Bravo, Maestro.

Se enterró en la mullida superficie ocultando su vergüenza de los muebles y considero seriamente quedarse dormido, llevaba ya más de media hora olisqueando cada cm de su cama y estaba comenzando a excitarse, pero él no era un animal ni un mundano e irracional vendedor de pescado.

Podía controlarse y lo hacía porque así era más fácil, porque ocultar el deseo inmenso que sentía por Ezio, era más fácil que asumirlo.

Levantó la mirada considerando que si no pensaba dormir era mejor ponerse a trabajar, su vista paseo entre un cuadro con apenas unas cuantas pinceladas hasta un montón de papeles arrugados llenos de bocetos y de ahí a una botellita de vidrio verde con un saquito de tela amarrado en el cuello.

"Esa botella no es mía" –Pensó adormilado mirando la botella fijamente- "Y si lo es…¿Qué hay ahí dentro?

-¡Ezio! – Gritó exaltado al darse cuenta de lo que el asesino había dejado atrás. Su medicamento, la botella de analgésico y las hierbas para su herida, lo había dejado todo. Pero que imprudencia, no sólo rechazaba su hogar también la medicina que se había ocupado de comprar para él. Furioso se puso de pie tan súbitamente que se sintió mareado, pero determinado a romperla tomo la botellita de la mesa y realizo un ademán de tirarla al suelo con violencia. Pero no pudo hacerlo.

Suspirando se pasó los dedos por el cabello alborotado y trato de calmarse. Eran las 12 de la mañana cuando mucho, aún si Ezio se había ido hace casi 2 horas no había manera de que comprar la medicina antes de que Leonardo llegara caminando a la Rosa Colta. Lo mínimo que podía usar como excusa para verle un último momento era ese pequeño recado.

No había terminado de pensar esto cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta de madera rojiza del burdel, la miro dudando, y ligeramente asqueado.

A Leonardo no le gustaban las mujeres, es decir le gustaba pintarlas, eran un epitome de belleza y una maravilla anatómica, pero… no. Las mujeres no eran lo suyo, nunca lo habían sido. Si frecuentaba lugares como aquel era siempre por negocios, que variaban en suciedad pero nunca en su total privacidad. O bien porque tenían algún bribón joven y apetecible para distraerlo de su vida de trabajo y escrutinio público.

Tocó 2 veces arriba y 3 debajo de la rosa blanca pintaba en la puerta y una cortesana abrió sonriéndole.

-Buenos días, _Messere_. ¿Ha venido a ver a la _Signiora_ Paola?

-Hoy no. Ha venido un amigo mío antes, estoy seguro que ha sido su primer huésped del día, he traído un encargo para él, algo que ha olvidado.

- _Bene_ , la _signiora_ Paola ha dejado a su amigo en una de nuestras habitaciones principales, si gusta yo puedo darle su mensaje.

-No, no se moleste, tomará unos minutos que vaya yo mismo a entregarle lo que ha olvidado, es importante que no olvide las instrucciones que vienen con él. No puedo confiarle esa responsabilidad, _madonna_.

-Comprendo, por favor pase, su amigo se encuentra el tercer piso, segunda puerta a su izquierda, al final del pasillo.

- _Grazzie_.

¡Una habitación principal! No sabía que había habitaciones ahí, mucho menos que había de varios tipos. Ezio debía frecuentar ese lugar más de lo que el mismo creía saber, el pensamiento le desagrado pero ya estaba subiendo las escaleras como si realmente supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Los pasillos eran rojo y blanco, llenos de floreros, tapices y un fuerte olor a incienso que hacía de la atmosfera algo pesado y denso. Si se quedaba mucho tiempo podría marearse, era mejor que se diera prisa.

Segunda puerta…a la izquierda. Bien, todo iba bien, todo perfecto. Se acercó a la puerta con intención de tocar cuando escucho ruidos extraños. Curioso como buen artista se acercó a la puerta y cuidadosamente reposo su oído contra ella.

Se alejó sonrojado y de golpe cuando comprendió que era lo que escuchaba. Gemidos, de mujeres, por lo menos dos de ellas. No le había tomado nada de tiempo a Ezio empezar a divertirse, probablemente bajo influencia de Paola que nunca dejaba a nadie ir sin compañía. Maldita…

"No creo que necesite su medicina si tiene la fuerza para tomarse no una sino dos flores de este basurero"- Pensó rencorosamente mientras apretaba la botellita con fuerza entre sus dedos, decidió dejarla ahí y fingir que no había oído nada. Pero no podía dejarla frente a la puerta ¿ y si alguien lo confundía con alcohol y se envenenaba? No podría vivir con eso en su conciencia.

Trago saliva y relamió sus labios para humedecer su boca súbitamente seca. Abrió la puerta lentamente, sin hacer ruido y agradeció a un grueso biombo bordado por su existencia, pasando lentamente por detrás de él hasta una mesita cercana. Pese a sus esfuerzos no pudo evitar echar una mirada. Sólo sería un momento, sólo un vistazo, nada más. Eso no le haría daño. Pero ¡Vaya que vista!

Leonardo no era un pervertido, bueno si lo era cuando el que estaba encamado con un hombre más joven era él, pero nunca había disfrutado de mirar a otros. Pero los otros no eran Ezio.

Casi parecía que no escuchaba los gemidos de las 2 mujeres que rodeaban al moreno con sus cuerpos sinuosos y pálidos, una de ellas reposando sobre su pecho y la otra inclinada frente a sus rodillas…. Ezio estaba sentado, con la pierna entablillada recta hacia un lado y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con una sonrisa en los labios y la mano sobre la cabeza de la cortesana a sus pies.

"Vete de aquí Leonardo, no seas imprudente…" –Su mente era racional, pero un instinto más bajo lo controlaba ahora y sus ojos comenzaron a vagar, oculto entre la mesa y el biombo, entre las sutiles reacciones en el rostro de Ezio…luego su torso desnudo que subía y bajaba agitadamente. ¿Cuán delicioso podía ser ese hombre?

Con su piel bronceada de un delicioso color miel, con esos abdominales, duros y fibrosos, con sus hombros anchos y su piel llena de cicatrices y golpes…y luego podía bajar más, a su estómago, a su pelvis y finalmente, no sin antes tragar saliva, se fijó finamente en la realidad de una de una de sus fantasías más recurrentes. Y es que ahora entendía porque Ezio eran tan popular entre las mujeres.

Leonardo había visto a muchos hombres, muchos. Vivos, muertos, excitados hasta niveles impensables dentro y fuera de su cama. Pero sólo Ezio podía turbarlo de ese modo, porque lo que tenía Ezio entre las piernas era por sí mismo una obra de arte. Soltó un jadeo mudo mirando ese miembro grande, excitado y palpitante, aunque no estaba cerca de él podía imaginarse el calor que despedía y el olor que debía emanar de él. Le era incluso posible ignorar a aquellas mujeres que lo acariciaban devotamente, porque con cada caricia parecía cobrar más vida y más fuerza y porque cada segundo el líquido pre seminal que brotaba de la punta le daba renovado brillo.

No sabría nunca cuando fue que llevo sus manos a su cuerpo, tocándose con desesperación de colegial, Leonardo rara vez se masturbaba, cuando eres famoso no hay necesidad de complacerte tu sólo, pero esta vez era diferente.

Porque su fantasía lo inundaba a muchos niveles, podía verlo, podía dibujar en su memoria cada detalle de ese miembro erecto y sensual al mismo tiempo que lo imaginaba sobre él, jadeando su nombre, suplicando que no se detuviera. Los gemidos roncos de Ezio alimentaban su fantasía…porque era Leonardo quien lo tocaba ahora, quien le dedicaba toda su atención y que recorría incansablemente con su lengua cada cm de esa caliente piel. Era el quien succionaba, quien se ensartaba su hombría hasta lo más profundo de la garganta, y esos gemidos graves y masculinos era para él, para rogarle que no se detuviera, que pronto se vendría.

El orgasmo fue brutal pero insatisfactorio, aún estaba oculto así que tenía que acallar sus gemidos con la mano libre que le quedaba. Se sentía extrañamente sólo y vacío pese a que su cuerpo aún se convulsionaba por el placer. Ezio no ayudaba, sonriendo con pícaro desdén a la muchacha que había bañado con su leche caliente. ¿Qué no daría por estar en su lugar ahora?

Pero tenía problemas más graves, se arregló la ropa como pudo, y los minutos pasaron mientras buscaba la forma de salir de ahí sin ser visto, dejaría la botella y se iría de ahí rápido, justo como entró.

¿Y la botella? Miro desesperado por todos lados y casi chilla cuando vio que la inoportuna había rodado hasta la silla en la que Ezio despedía su compañía. Se agacho para recogerla y una sombra de arrepentimiento inundo sus ojos, para ser rápidamente reemplazada por la sorpresa.

Era el fin, lo era sin duda. Leonardo perdió su característica compostura y se tapó los oídos con las manos y ocultó el rostro entre las piernas. Lo había arruinado, ahora Ezio sabría que era un pervertido, un voyerista enfermo que gustaba de verlo follar con mujeres extrañas, pensaría cosas que no eran, del todo, ciertas. Su gran amor, su más viejo amigo y lo había arruinado todo en cosa de segundos.

-¿Leonardo? – Susurró Ezio, cojeando apoyado de los muebles hasta donde el pintor se ocultaba cobardemente. Levantó la vista sólo un poco con la cara tan roja como su boina preferida.

-Lo lamento…sólo quería darte tus medicamentos, para…para que te mejores pronto y…

El rostro de Ezio estaba pálido y confundido, soltó un suspiro y se pasó la mano por el cabello antes de volver a mirarlo.

-¿Me odias no es cierto?

-¿Cómo? –Balbuceo confundido el Maestro.

\- ¡Soy un idiota! Olvide la medicina, nunca pensé que serías tan buen amigo para traérmela, debí pensarlo porque tú siempre eres considerado y yo estaba muy ocupado ocupándome de mí. Ahora te he puesto en una situación de mal gusto.

-¡¿Cómo?!

\- ¿Has visto eso no es cierto? Debes pensar que soy un cerdo, estoy herido, acabo de irme de tu casa ignorando tu amabilidad, _amico_ , y lo primero que hago es ponerte en una situación vergonzosa y desagradable.

-N…No Ezio, yo

-Lo lamento, Leonardo –Dijo recuperando un poco de su jovialidad despreocupada- Si decides que ya no quieres ser amigo mío lo entenderé, sería más seguro para ti que vagar por ahí con un asesino, siempre te lo he dicho.

-Ezio…no pasa nada en serio…yo… tengo que irme.

Confundido como estaba se puso de pie y lo empujo para salir corriendo de ahí. ¿Qué mierda había pasado? No sólo se había dejado llevar como un animal, además había dejado que Ezio pensara que era su culpa que el fuera un pervertido… ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Pudo ver su rostro, estaba arrepentido, nunca se había arrepentido de nada antes, ¿porque lo hacía ahora?

Porque no podía gritarle, reprocharle su imprudencia, exigirle privacidad… ¿Por qué tenía que confundirlo tanto? Tanto que se sentía un muchachito de 15 años, masturbándose hasta el orgasmo por la persona que amaba en secreto, como un caballero enamorado de una mujer casada.

¿Porque tenía que apreciarlo hasta el punto de avergonzarse de presentar su lado más oscuro frente a él?

Porque tenía que ser su amigo, porque no podía amarlo con la misma urgencia, con la misma pasión con la misma desesperación que el sentía por él…

"Ezio va a ser tu fin, Leonardo"- Pensó mientras entraba de nuevo a su estudio y cerraba con seguro puertas y ventanas. No quería a nadie cerca, al menos por hoy.


	4. Deseo

Deseo

Tres días. Tres días en que no había comido casi nada. Tres días. Había cancelado sus citas, sus entregas, había enviado a casa a sus aprendices, a sus modelos… por casi 3 días Leonardo no había hecho más que entregarse a una dolorosa y recriminatoria meditación, hundido en su cama, con el rostro enterrado en la almohada pero incapaz de dormir.

Había dos cosas que le mantenían insomne, ambas, está de más decirlo, tenían que ver con Ezio Auditore. Como siempre. Desde su "visita" a " _La Rosa Colta_ " No tenía un momento de paz, si no vivía atormentado por dejar que Ezio se sintiera culpable era sólo porque algo aún más poderoso que la culpa desbordaba su mente y amenazaba con llevarlo a la perpetua locura.

La suave luz ocre del atardecer entraba por su ventana cerrada, la chimenea estaba apagada pero algunas brasas aún crujían por el fuego que el pintor había descuidado y había terminado por apagarse, todo lo contrario al señor de la casa, que por tercera, tal vez cuarta, vez en el día estaba enfrascado en sumirse en una fantasía profunda y dañina. Pero no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, era imposible. Sus gemidos resonaban en su cabeza, tan claros como si su emisor estuviera a su lado.

Sus manos no acariciaban su cuerpo, su pecho, su miembro, no. Acariciaban esa piel bronceada y esos músculos firmes, ese pecho curtido por la batalla y ese miembro imponente, viril y completamente erecto que estaba tatuado en su memoria. ¡Qué Humillante! Pero inevitable, no importaba cuantas veces se liberara, Leonardo no podía olvidarlo, no podía dejarlo ir, no podía sacar de su mente ese visión casi divina de Ezio, sudando y entregándose a un acto pasional y físico. Sintió alivio y su mano húmeda de su propia semilla.

¡Qué Humillante!

Tal vez nunca tendría el valor de ver a Ezio a la cara nuevamente, de perderse en su sonrisa, en sus ojos almendrados, en lo simétrico de su mandíbula. Maldito sea el día que decidió hacer semejante tontería. Ezio había tratado de contactarlo, estaba preocupado. Le había mandado palomas mensajeras, emisarios, cortesanas, su mesa de trabajo estaba llena de una desordenada pila de pergaminos, entre las cartas de Ezio rogándole una visita, y sus propios estudios, cientos de bocetos en carboncillo de su musa: Su rostro, su espalda, su cuerpo, su hombría, sus expresiones. Había plasmado todo con tanto amor y tanto cuidado como sus recuerdos le permitían, y era imposible olvidar cuando alguien de semejante maestría se asegura de dejar para la posteridad un trabajo tan detallado y preciso. Pensó en quemarlos múltiples veces, pero no se armaba de valor para hacerlo, no podía ni quería hacerlo, nunca tendría oportunidad de verlo de nuevo.

Se aseo un poco y luego de ponerse pantalones y una camisa bajó al estudio a comer algo, corto un poco de pan y una rebanada de queso y lo mastico lentamente mientras manoseaba un racimo de uvas de olor embriagante. De reojo podía ver la mesa de trabajo rebosante de Ezio, y sintió otra punzada de culpa. Tal vez debería disculparse…ser su amigo y su confidente, su contacto con gente importante, limitarse a ser lo que Ezio quería que fuera, y compartir con él una amistad sincera.

— ¡ _Merda_! La has metido hasta el fondo esta vez… — Le dijo al pan, que permaneció inmóvil e inerte, sin dignarse a responderle— Menos mal, ya estoy muy viejo para volverme loco cuando mi merienda me responda los insultos…

Pensaba dedicar su tarde a reflexionar sobre la locura cuando golpearon a la puerta, 3 veces. Su corazón latió con fuerza, pero no se movió de su lugar frente a la mesa. No estaba listo para enfrentarse a él. Trago saliva, su mano temblaba, pero trato de calmarla pasándola por su cabello, las hebras rubias opusieron resistencia porque no se había molestado en asearse apropiadamente en días. 3 golpes más. Corrió escaleras arriba, buscando refugio entre su ropa, libros y consideró seriamente saltar por la ventana. En eso estaba cuando escucho el crujir de la madera.

Ezio había votado la cerradura y estaba parado frente a la mesa de trabajo, tenía una muleta bajo el brazo y usaba una capa que no le pertenecía. Leonardo tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar un chillido de asombro al verle ahí. Se había escondido en las escaleras, y cerró los ojos intentando ignorar esa voz que lo llamaba.

—Leonardo… ¡Leonardo, _per dio_! Dime algo, _amico_. No quiero subir y encontrarme con tu cuerpo— murmuró para sí mismo el moreno mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz y recorría la estancia con la vista. Su mirada pasó de las uvas al pan a medio comer y luego a la mesa de trabajo.

—Pero… ¿Qué es…?—

Leonardo reacciono muy lentamente, Ezio se había entretenido con algo… Pero claro, no podía ser más inepto. ¡Si su cara estaba por toda la mesa! Sintió un impulso feroz de azotarse contra el muro, pero salió de su escondite, jadeante y avergonzado.

—Ezio… por favor, yo… yo no pretendía causarte ninguna vergüenza…sólo…  
—Sólo ¿Qué? —Dijo Ezio mirándolo, y botando bruscamente un puñado de bocetos sobre la mesa.

Leonardo se había quedado sin palabras, cosa muy inusual en él, y la cerró de golpe cuando noto que no dejaba de balbucear incoherencias. Suspiro profundamente y lo miro a los ojos esperando encontrar odio o repulsión en su mirada. Pero Ezio no parecía molesto, parecía genuinamente confundido. Miraba a Leonardo, como tratando de ver a través de él y entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿En esto has estado ocupado estos tres días? Creí que habías muerto, nadie sabía nada de ti…  
—Lo…Lo lamento. No quería ver a nadie, no quería preocuparte. — No podía seguirlo mirando, se aferró a su camisa, tirando de un borde descosido con afán obsesivo.  
— ¿No querías preocuparme? Por favor, Leonardo. ¿Qué está sucediendo? No te atrevas a mentirme porque me tomó casi una hora caminar hasta aquí y te mataré con mis propias manos si tan sólo intentas…  
— ¡Te deseo!- Gritó Leonardo tan súbitamente que se tapó la boca sorprendido por su propio atrevimiento.

Ezio lo miro aún más confundido, Leonardo estaba sudoroso, avergonzado y sonrojado, Esa había sido una pobre elección de palabras. "Te deseo" ni se acercaba a lo que sentía por Ezio, a esa pasión desenfrenada que lo tenía al borde de la locura y le alimentaba las más salvajes fantasías. Ezio meditó un momento, mirando los pergaminos de la mesa con aire distraído.

—Eso no es algo reciente ¿verdad?-Preguntó lentamente, le daba la espalda y no podía ver su rostro, pero debía lucir tan confundido como sonaba su voz.  
— No.  
— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?  
— Porque creí que me odiarías… No… no espero nada de tu parte, eso sería completamente inapropiado y extraño, porque, _benne_ , somos amigos hace tantos años que yo…  
— Va _Benne_ , te daré lo que quieres.  
— Ezio, no digas tonterías.  
— No me insultes, Leonardo — Ezio se había volteado a mirarlo, no era una broma, Leonardo podía ver la honestidad en su rostro y una sombra de deseo y curiosidad en sus ojos. — Tú eres mi amigo desde tiempos en que yo era mucho más feliz y también me has ayudado en incontables ocasiones. Eres la única razón por la que no he detenido mis visitas a Florencia por completo. Mi deuda contigo es inmensa, buen amigo, y si es así como puedo pagarte, me sentiré honrado de que me permita compartir su lecho, Maestro.

Leonardo no daba crédito a sus oídos, soltó un jadeo desesperado y se golpeó el rostro con los puños hasta que el mismo Ezio lo detuvo. No era un sueño, no estaba en su cama, drogándose con el aroma de sus almohadas y alucinando un mundo donde Ezio lo hacía suyo. Estaba tan cerca, podía sentir su calor, y al levantar la vista se encontró mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Ezio parecía conforme, si no es que resignado, con la decisión que había tomado. Y Leonardo no pensaba rechazar una oportunidad única como esta. Ezio quería darle un revolcón de consolación, pero él no era un hombre cualquiera.

Leonardo llevaba la excelencia a todo lo que hacía, y está era sólo otra oportunidad de demostrarlo. Cuando terminará con él, Ezio volvería rogando a su cama, rogándole que le entregue su cuerpo una vez más.

Sumidos en un silencio incómodo lo ayudo a subir hasta sus aposentos y a desprenderse de la capa y la pesada armadura de asesino. Su pie parecía estar mejor, pero no se arriesgaría a causarle más daño, con un gemido lastimero de expectativa lo sentó sobre la cama y se armó de valor para cumplir uno de sus más grandes deseos. Se inclinó sobre su rostro y le dio un beso en los labios. Un beso que comenzó casto y temeroso, deleitándose con el sabor que tanto había deseado probar, pero luego mutó en un intercambio tan abrasador de saliva y carne que ni Ezio pudo evitar el pequeño gemido ronco que escapo de sus labios cuando se separaron para recuperar el aliento. Ese tacto áspero y caliente, pero con sabor salado, no quería vivir sin él. Había esperado tanto para besarlo, y no podía detenerse.

Recorrió su rostro y su cuello con sus labios, llenándole de besos y mordidas, casi arrancándole la camisa para delinear con su boca cada cm de esa piel tostada que era su perdición, aspirando ese aroma terroso y varonil y sintiendo su propio cuerpo tensarse dolorosamente dentro de su ropa. Bajó hasta su vientre y cuando libero su erección de la prisión que le era la ropa, levantó la vista para mirarlo. Ezio tenía los ojos cerrados y a pesar de lo rojo de sus mejillas, parecía algo tenso, tal vez incómodo.

Leonardo se relamió los labios, no sería tonto pensar que Ezio nunca lo había hecho con un hombre, bueno, no lo haría con cualquiera. Él le mostraría un nivel completamente nuevo de placer. Comenzó a lamerlo delicadamente, memorizando su forma y su textura, saboreando cada sabor cambiante y cada gota de líquido que brotaba de su cabeza hinchada. De un solo movimiento se tragó su miembro caliente hasta la base y le arrancó finalmente un gemido ruidoso y sincero que recibió como un premio.

—L… ¡Leonardo! _PER_ _DIO_ …

En su mente había una enorme sonrisa de victoria, sin detenerse a pensarlo se dio a la tarea de darle la mejor mamada de su vida, cubriéndolo hasta la base una y otra vez, mientras su lengua jugaba con sus pliegues y sus dientes presionaban suavemente cuando tenía la punta entre los labios. Cada jadeo, cada gemido lo ayudaban a relajarse y en unos minutos estaba tan entregado como lo había visto 3 noches antes. Leonardo casi desfallecía de felicidad, saboreando ese cuerpo que tanto había deseado, inhalando de primera mano su aroma embriagador a sexo y muerte, sintiéndose en control y al mismo tiempo su esclavo mientras su mano firme le obligaba a ir aún más lejos, aún más profundo.

Sin importar sus súplicas no se detuvo hasta que su boca se llenó de semen caliente y salado. Mientras Ezio recuperaba la respiración, se tragó hasta la última gota, soltando un suspiro de gusto, antes de despojarse de su propio pantalón que parecía estorbar ahora. Estaba excitado, como nunca antes, pero no había terminado aún.

—Leo… Leonardo… ¡Eres Increíble!... — Murmuró el asesino , sonriéndole sorprendido.  
— Soy muy talentoso, Ezio. No tienes una idea…

Acalló su respuesta con un nuevo beso, salvaje y lleno de deseo, está vez por ambas partes, con su mano masturbaba el miembro semi erecto del moreno que recuperó de inmediato su vigor ante las atenciones. Pero que hombre tan enérgico. Leonardo estaba más que encantado.

—No te preocupes, _amore_ , yo me haré cargo de todo…— Susurró en su oído y llevo sus manos a sus caderas. Con una maestría precisa y firme dejo que su miembro duro lo penetrara lentamente. Su tamaño le arrancó un grito de gozo y debajo de él sintió a Ezio apretar su agarre tratando de controlarse, estaba entregado al momento al cien por ciento, perdido en aquella entrada caliente que lo apresaba violentamente. No podía pensar con claridad, Ezio era tan grande, tan caliente, tan duro, era mucho mejor de lo que jamás había imaginado.

Se despojó del resto de la ropa antes de comenzar un vaivén lento y tortuoso, casi dejándolo ir por completo antes de volver a enterrarse en su cuerpo hasta el fondo. Mientras aumentaba el ritmo de su cabalgata no podía dejar de pensar en cosas terriblemente vulgares. ¡Qué ganas de gritarle lo bien que se sentía tenerlo enterrado en su cuerpo hasta los huevos! Pero jamás podría decirlo, Ezio no era uno de los pastores idiotas o un pintorcillo de cuarta como los que Leonardo estaba acostumbrado a tirarse. Demasiado ocupados en disfrutar de su cuerpo como para olvidar la compostura y los modales.

Ezio parecía seguir su propia línea de pensamiento, demasiado excitado por sus movimientos, y sorprendido por lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando, por lo caliente que se sentía, por lo hermoso y sensual que lucía Leonardo mientras derramaba gotas de sudor sobre su pecho. Apreso las manos del pintor en un agarre firme y las sujeto sobre su cabeza mientras se incorporaba y le robaba el aliento con un beso abrasivo y violento, reposándolas finalmente contra su espalda mientras le dedicaba embestidas fuertes y enloquecidas, al tiempo que recorría esa carne nueva para él hasta llegar a uno de sus delicados pezones y torturarlo con su lengua.

—E…Ezio, _per dio_ , Ezio no te detengas… Si te detienes creo que moriré….

—No… no me detendré— Jadeo Ezio, articulando las palabras con los restos de su aliento descontrolado. Su vientre había comenzado a tensarse y de lo más profundo de su ser surgía una llama que le quemaba y amenazaba con hacerlo estallar en cualquier segundo. — Leonardo, no puedo más… ¿Qué debo hacer? —

—Ah… Adentro— Balbuceó Leonardo, perdido en sus propias sensaciones— ¡Vente dentro, Ezio!

Y así lo hizo, de un segundo para otro lanzo un último gemido grueso y decadente, llenando y desbordando a Leonardo que no pudo más que unírsele en un orgasmo tan doloroso como deseado. Tener a Ezio así, sobre él, jadeante, sudoroso, completamente complacido, con la mirada nublada por el placer que el mismo había provocado era su más oscuro sueño hecho realidad.

No se quejó cuando Ezio cayó rendido sobre su pecho, y casi chilló de felicidad cuando este, relajado pero finalmente enfermo, se quedó dormido en su pecho, con el cabello castaño enmarañado acariciándole el torso desnudo. Paso los dedos entre sus hebras castañas, acariciándolo con dulzura hasta que su respiración se hubo tranquilizado y su mente se librase del sopor del clímax. Aquella hermosa visión lo llevo de la mano a un sueño tranquilo y refrescante, en comparación a las tres noches anteriores en que aquello era sólo un sueño. Mientras cerraba los ojos para dormir, deseo que una vez más sus sueños fueran una premonición.


	5. Rutina

Leonardo estaba recostado en su cama, estirado cual largo era en la suavidad de su hermoso edredón de plumas de ganso, regalo de una familia Florentina con quien mantenía amistad. Estaba completamente desnudo, adormilado, y no estaba sólo.

A su lado, desde hacía ya un par de días descansaba su buen amigo, y de una manera extraña e informal, amante: Ezio Auditore.

Desde aquella mañana en que se habían entregado el uno al otro tan intempestuosamente no habían podido quitarse las manos de encima. Leonardo porque estaba aprovechando al máximo está oportunidad, saboreando y conociendo el cuerpo de Ezio, detallándolo en su memoria, aquello que le gustaba, donde le gustaba y que tan duro le gustaba.

Leonardo ya había tenido un problema severo con la ley debido a sus impulsos sexuales, y si bien había sido puesto en libertad y absuelto de todo cargo, era difícil que eliminaran de los archivos a un Maestro acusado de Sodomía. Sin embargo Ezio no parecía tener problema alguno en cometer un crimen "contra la moral" y "contra Dios" entregándole su cuerpo al Pintor cada noche, una, dos, hasta cuatro veces, o hasta que uno de ellos caía desfallecido por la embriagadora mezcla de cansancio y placer.

Pero lo que hacía más feliz a Leonardo, que había enviado a su aprendiz y modelos a casa indefinidamente, no era sólo el sexo, que claro era muy bueno. Lo que más le gustaba es que Ezio no había hecho ademán alguno por volver a sus aposentos con Paola en la _"Rosa Colta"._ Por el contrario, no parecía disfrutar sólo de su cuerpo, también de su compañía y su conversación. Hablaban por horas de sus conocidos y de lo que Ezio había visto en sus viajes, de literatura y de música, incluso de arte. Muy a su pesar Leonardo descubrió el fanatismo de Ezio por la obra de un pintorcillo nuevo llamado Rafael que parecía coleccionar por sobre la suya, a pesar de que Ezio debía poseer la más amplia colección, hasta el momento, de sus propias obras en su " _palazzo_ " en Monteriggioni.

Mientras Ezio descansaba su pierna sobre la almohada y se llevaba una a una las uvas de un racimo a la boca, Leonardo finalmente levantó la cabeza, decidido a comenzar su día. Le regalo a Ezio un suave beso en el hombro a lo que el hombre respondió con una sonrisa.  
Leonardo pensó que podría morir en ese mismo momento sin arrepentirse de nada.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se aseo apropiadamente, no había quien calentara el agua, así que se vio obligado a remojarse en agua fría, lo que aclaro su cabeza, y cuando salió del baño, perfectamente vestido y perfumado, olvidó por un segundo la razón por la que había estado desnudo durante casi 3 días seguidos. Él, que siempre se presentaba impecable, limpio y elegante. Pero esa razón se negaba a ser olvidada, y estaba a medio vestir sentado en la orilla de la escalera que separaba el estudio con el modesto dormitorio del Artista.

-"Bon Giorno", Leonardo…- Saludo Ezio, aun comiendo uvas despreocupadamente y lanzándole una que apenas logró atrapar entre los dedos.

-"Salute", Ezio. Deberías volver a la cama, no has descansado tus heridas tan apropiadamente como te ha recomendado el médico, me temo.- Había un tinte de culpa en su voz, pero no podía dejar de sonreírle.

-Leonardo deja ya de preocuparte, soy un Asesino, en un par de semanas estaré listo para seguir con mi trabajo, algo que tú deberías hacer, " _amico"_. No te has movido de mi lado.

-Ah Ezio, nadie espera que yo termine nada a tiempo, y hacen bien en asumirlo, soy pésimo respetando las fechas de entrega, y jamás me han dicho nada, no se atreverían.- Dijo agitando la mano en ademan despreocupado.

Sin embargo el comentario de Ezio si lo preocupaba, si tenía que continuar su trabajo, que era de suma importancia para el destino de Italia, nuevamente se iría de su lado. Le enviaría cartas vagas desde diferentes ciudades y vendría a visitarlo cuando tuviera que pedirle un favor… Luego de probar su fruto prohibido de había vuelto un adicto, no sabía cómo podría vivir sin él.

Ezio estaba ahora de pie, bajaba ayudado del barandal las escaleras hasta el estudio, buscando algo que leer en las múltiples estanterías de Leonardo.

-Insisto, debes trabajar, y si te hace feliz yo descansaré la pierna. Seré un buen invitado, me sentaré aquí, junto a los cadáveres, y leeré mientras tú haces algo productivo para variar- Bromeó Ezio, señalando el pequeño cuarto en el que Leonardo guardaba los cuerpos que usaba para sus estudios anatómicos. El pintor soltó una risita tonta seguida por un suspiro de resignación.

-" _Va Benne_ ", Ezio. Si tanto te preocupan mis encargos, pondré manos a la obra. Pero " _Per Dio_ " no te sientes cerca de los cuerpos, ya he terminado de jugar con ellos y no es una vista agradable. Siéntate junto a la chimenea.

Con manos firmes los llevo hasta una silla donde Ezio se acomodó con la pierna subida en un pequeño banco que el pintor se apresuró en conseguir para él. Mientras Leonardo mezclaba pigmentos en su paleta no podía evitar que su vista se desviara hacia Auditore, que descansaba sin camisa a unos metros de él y parecía ensimismado en la lectura de una obra de teatro española que al mismo Leonardo le encantaba.

No podían seguir así mucho más. Su romance debía ser secreto, si no por su propia reputación por la de Ezio que ya tenía bastantes problemas como para agregarle la homosexualidad. Claro que Ezio no pensaba igual, a estas alturas, pensaba, agregarle un delito moral a su larga lista de robos, terrorismo, homicidios, estafas y daño a propiedad pública y privada era una nimiedad.

Mientras Leonardo pintaba lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el golpeteo seco de los pies del artista al moverse, el crujir de la silla de Ezio al moverse y el suave rasgueo de las hebras duras del pincel sobre la tela. Ezio trataba de leer, pero al final desistió, cerrando el libro en silencio y mirando ahora a Leonardo. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Se estaba acostando con su mejor amigo, el amigo que le había presentado su madre hacía más de 6 años. Sinceramente a Ezio nunca le llamó la atención mantener relaciones físicas o emocionales con otro hombre. A él le gustaban las mujeres, por múltiples razones. Pero Leonardo lo había dejado impresionado desde aquella primera vez que charlaron sobre sus ocupaciones mientras cargaban una caja de pinturas a la que solía ser su casa.

Leonardo lograba transformar ese recuerdo doloroso en algo digno de mantener en la memoria. Ezio sabía que era un hombre entregado, pero ahora podía ver un lado totalmente nuevo de él. Un Leonardo salvaje, apasionado. Era el mismo Leonardo que le contaba maravillado sobre cómo estaban estructuradas las alas de las aves, mientras que horas más tarde (cómo si se tratase de otra persona) se enterraba una y otra vez en su cuerpo, tirando de su cola de cabello castaño para morder suavemente su cuello…

La erección que nació en sus pantalones con este pensamiento le dejo más que claro que Leonardo le gustaba. Eran jóvenes, había mucho tiempo. Pero Ezio sabía que no podía hacerle ninguna promesa. Tendría que ir y venir como hasta entonces, porque su vida y su propósito así lo demandaban, pero cada segundo que tuviera libre cada momento de paz, lo dedicaría a hacer gozar a ese hombre maravilloso que lo miraba como si él fuera una verdadera obra de arte, cuando no era más que un criminal muy bien vestido.

Leonardo ya había comenzado a trabajar en serio. Estaba perdido dentro de su pintura, su ritmo era ahora frenético y Ezio temió que se hiciera daño, pero el brillo en sus ojos despertó aún más su hambre por él. Lo invadió la culpa, había insistido en que el otro trabajara, y apenas unas horas después ya sentía un agudo impulso por regresarlo a la cama… no hay remedio.

Se puso de pie, muy para su agrado su pierna herida no opuso mayor resistencia, Ezio había curado heridas mucho más graves en menos tiempo, su sangre de Asesino debía tener algo que ver con eso. De cualquier modo se escurrió silencioso como una sombra hasta colocarse detrás del pintor.

Por suerte para él Leonardo tampoco se había molestado en ponerse todas esas capas de tela que estaba acostumbrado a verlo usar. Subió sus manos suavemente por su cuerpo, arrancándole un grito de sorpresa mientras lo aprisionaba contra su sí mismo , empujando su dura entrepierna contra el trasero del rubio, sacándole un gemido de placer. Para Ezio ese era todo el consentimiento que necesitaba.

-E…Ezio, no puedes asustar así a tus mayores…-murmuró mordiéndose el labio mientras las manos del mismo ya habían despojado su torso de la ropa y paseaban ahora por la creciente erección más abajo.

 _-¿Mi perdoni, Leoanardo?_ Por favor no dejes de trabajar sólo porque estoy aquí, prometí ser un buen huésped.

-Ezio…no hay forma de que pueda pintar contigo así… -Sus manos temblaban mientras los dedos de Ezio volvían a subir, acariciando suavemente sus pezones-

-Eres el Gran Maestro Leonardo Da Vinci, puedes hacer lo que quieras… si dejas de pintar, me temo que te dejaré en paz y volveré a mi libro.

-No, Ezio…. _"Molto,Benne…"_

Eso era una locura, trataba de mantenerse firme, pintando cuidadosamente el hermoso vestido de una virgen mientras Ezio lo tocaba sin descaro alguno, estimulando cada centímetro de su piel. La acción le pareció terriblemente blasfema y eso le pareció aún más excitante. De cualquier forma con sus antecedentes se iría al Infierno.

Mientras maquinaba todo aquello la mano de Ezio había comenzado a masturbarlo, sacando su erección del resguardo de la ropa y provocándole no sólo una nueva serie de gemidos también un mayor temblor en las manos. Trato de compensarlo, de mantener sus brazos firmes mientras pintaba pero no era posible.

Sin detener sus caricias acerco sus dedos a la boca del Pintor que comenzó a lamerlos por impulso, y cuando los sintió listos introdujo dos de ellos de manera súbita en su entrada punzante. Leonardo gimió plácidamente, incapaz de pensar en nada que no fueran los gruesos dedos de Ezio jugueteando en su interior, abriéndole cada vez más, y luego dejando que más dedos se unieran a su danza. Cuando se sentía a punto de venirse el menor lo soltó de golpe, sacando sus dedos al mismo tiempo que soltaba su goteante erección.

Se volteó a mirarle con algo parecido a un puchero y estaba por reclamarle cuando Ezio se enterró dentro de él con una estocada certera.

Se aferró a la orilla del caballete para mantener el equilibrio, dejando caer el pincel y la paleta de colores que chocó contra el piso con un estruendo orgánico, Ezio aprovecho el apoyo para abrirle más las piernas y plantarse firmemente entre ellas, golpeando una y otra vez en su interior, cada vez más fuerte hasta que sus jadeos desenfrenados y los gemidos que a Leonardo le era imposible acallar llenaron la estancia como música.

Podía sentirlo, firmemente cerrándose alrededor de su miembro, quemándole y haciéndole perder la cabeza. Le tomó por el muslo y subió su pierna, haciendo la penetración más profunda, mordiéndole suavemente el cuello mientras se enterraba en él y lo sentía temblar como un cachorrito entre los dedos que ahora le jalaban el suave cabello rubio hacia sí.

-¡Ezio…! ¡Ah, Ezio! Sí, Sí, " _per dio_ " Ezio… Más…

Música para sus oídos. Leonardo se sentía una vez más como en un sueño, demasiado ocupado pensando en la suerte que tenía, en lo bueno que era, en lo duro de su miembro caliente que le arrancaba gemidos de placer que se confundía con un dolor abrasador y delicioso. Se sentía como si en cualquier momento pudiera partirse a la mitad, mientras Ezio aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas, se vendría, no podría evitarlo, y lo deseaba. Lo deseaba tanto, tenía que dejar salir un poco de todo ese calor que le quemaba el vientre. Pero no, no podía…la pintura.

Con un grito lastimero Leonardo se vino sobre la tela manchando el óleo fresco con un chorro de semen caliente que salpico su obra en proceso. Ambos se quedaron anormalmente quietos, mirando el líquido blanco escurrir por la tela y llevarse un poco de la pintura consigo.

-" _Merda_ "…- Murmuró el pintor, separándose rápidamente de Ezio, y examinando si podía salvar algo de su obra.

-Leonardo, en serio lo siento- Dijo Ezio, sinceramente preocupado y con un tinte de arrepentimiento en la voz-

-Ya no podemos hacer nada, yo debí tomarme más en serio mi trabajo y no dejarme seducir por ti- susurró Leonardo, con una sonrisa cómplice mientras rasgaba el lienzo-.

-¿Qué haces? Leonardo!

-Está bien Ezio, será mejor que comience de cero… creo que, sería mejor que fueras arriba mientras trato de reponer el tiempo.

Leonardo no parecía enojado, pero su voz no aceptaba que lo cuestionaran y Ezio no lo hizo, le dio un beso en los labios, que fue correspondido, y subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo.

El pintor suspiró, mirando el lienzo desgarrado para luego acomodarse la ropa y hacer un par de profundas exalaciones. Debía dejar atráslos restos de su orgasmo y ponerse a trabajar, si almenos podía dejar lista la pintura hasta donde la había retomado hoy aún estaría a tiempo. Bueno tan a tiempo como Leonardo podía estar. Sin ayudantes tendría que mezclar el mismo los colores y preparar los pigmentos, pero antes solía realizar esas mismas tareas para Verrochio y la idea le inundo el pecho de nostalgía.

Mientras Leonardo trabajaba, Ezio se sentó en el suelo del piso superior del estudio, una especie de planta alta que ocupaba la mitad del segundo piso del estudio y que servía de habitación, llena de lienzos preparados y montados sobre madera, libros gruesos y rollos de pergamino, cajas llenas de pigmentos. Un par de armarios con ropa, un taburete y la grande y mullida cama en la que habían compartido los últimos días.

Se había llevado consigo el libro y luego de un par de horas se dio cuenta de que se había perdido tanto en su lectura que Leonardo había encendido las velas alrededor de la casa y él no se había percatado de su presencia, se levantó de la cama y se asomó por el borde del piso, Leonardo aún estaba pintando, entrecerraba los ojos, forzando la vista a la vaga luz de las velas, con las manos llenas de carboncillo y las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos mientras el único sonido en la habitación era el roce constante de las cerdas del pincel contra la tela.

En años, Ezio no había vivido un momento tan cotidiano, tan rutinario y tan agradable. La nostalgia le lleno la idea de esperanzas hermosas si decidía quedarse ahí y disfrutar de esa vida, cómoda y despreocupada, sin peligros de muerte en cada esquina. Pero no era posible, él tenía una misión, una para vengar a su familia, para proteger a su madre y hermana, para asegurar que Leonardo y todos en Italia pudieran vivir en paz, justo como él lo hacía ahora.


	6. Cristina

En unos cuantos meses habían sucedido muchísimas cosas. Ezio se había ido, Leonardo no tenía idea de cuando volvería y al paso de las semanas simplemente decidió que sería menos doloroso dejar de preguntárselo. Convirtió cada día en una rutina que lo mantuviera ocupado y que salvará su mente de pensar en Ezio cada minuto consciente de su vida. Trabajaba como poseso, terminando cuadros que tenían años de atraso, o construyendo complejas maquinas que a menudo terminaban en desastre. Considero seriamente buscar a alguien nuevo, y aunque tuvo un par de encuentros de carácter bastante íntimo con un muchacho tras una fiesta privada, encontró más lamentable esa situación que permanecer solo y caliente.

Se había preparado emocionalmente,quisiera o no ese día tenía que llegar. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba su aroma, su voz, su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Pero la auscencia de cartas hacia evidente que para Ezio no había nada más importante que su causa y su venganza, que parecían hacerse cada vez más complejas mientras descubría el nido de ratas en que se había metido.

Y Leonardo, apasionado del arte y las ciencias y determinado a cambiar el mundo a su manera, entendia demasiado bien la pasión y la motivación de Ezio, jamás podría reclamarle ni pedirle nada. Era su amante, su manera de soltar el cuerpo, de relajarse… Y más importante aún era su amigo, que lo apoyaba y lo entendía cuando no había en quien más confiar. Y aunque la idea era algo deprimente era mejor permanecer así.

Al final Ezio había hecho lo que Leonardo sabía que haría, había recibido noticias, y a pesar de que apenas unos días antes había trastabillado en el entrenamiento que realizaba en el patio del pintor cada día, se había marchado al amanecer con rumbo desconocido y sin dar señal alguna de vida. Lo que le sorprendió al Maestro no fue su partida, fue su perfecta capacidad para asimilarla y lo libre que se sintió de dolor cuando se dio cuenta de que se había preparado para ella hasta el punto de una ordenada indiferencia que transformó en una necesidad compulsiva de trabajo.

Y ahora enfrentaba una última y difícil decisión, le habían ofrecido vivir en Venecia. Venecia! La sola mención de la ciudad lo llenaba de emoción, pues aunque Florencia era la capital de la cultura y había sido su hogar durante años, Venecia parecía construida para las artes y las ciencias y era un centro mercantil rebosante de culturas y novedades que alguien con su genio no podía esperar a asimilar y diseccionar para incorporarlas a su cambiante trabajo. Era una oportunidad única, incluso le habían comprado un estudio nuevo, y habían ofrecido transferir la mitad de sus cosas antes incluso de que el mismo llegara, asegurando que se sentiría como en casa desde que cruzara el umbral.

Pero no había dicho que sí de inmediato, lo que había ofendido a su benefactor, había dudado y Ezio era el único culpable. Sí partía rumbo a Venecia, Ezio no sabría dónde buscarle. Claro que podía escribirle, pero no tenía idea dónde estaba, no sabía con certeza si estaba en Italia. Podía dejarle un mensaje, pero ¿con quién? ¿Paola? No quería pedirle nada a aquella mujer, mucho menos algo que tuviera que ver con Ezio. Y no podía dejar una nota pegada en la pared avisándole a cualquiera su nuevo paradero, sus amigos y clientes lo sabían y eso era suficiente. Sólo podía esperar que el moreno se interesara lo suficiente por él como para buscarlo hasta dar con su paradero, claro que bastaría con preguntar en los alrededores para dar con el rastro del pintor rumbo a Venecia, pero Leonardo no quería enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que tal vez Ezio lo considerara una molestia o un desperdicio de su tiempo y buscara a alguien nuevo para ayudarle… incluso temía saber si consideraba ayuda las sesiones diarias de sexo que tenían en aquella casa. Sin duda echaría de menos los recuerdos que habían sembrado en ese estudio.

Incapaz de seguirse cuestionando cuánto valía su relación, o que relación tenían, aceptó trasladarse a Venecia y en cosa de dos días había empacado su vida, la mitad lo precedió y un par de días después y completamente sólo emprendió el largo viaje rumbo a su nueva vida.

Pero Ezio era como un tifón que azota una costa tranquila, arrancando arboles de raíz y destruyendo todo lo que se pone en su camino. Había ido a buscarlo después de todo. Y se habían encontrado mientras el rubio luchaba por reparar su vieja carreta en su viaje rumbo a Forli para tomar el barco que finalmente lo llevaría a Venecia. Ezio, además de una oleada de sentimientos y deseos, había traído consigo una parvada de guardias que trataron de derrumbarlos hasta que se hubo desecho de todos y cada uno. Para Leonardo que vivía una vida apacible y acomodada aquello era mucha acción y deseaba nunca más sentirse tan cerca de la muerte y tan lejos de la paz.

Peor aún, cuando arribaron a Forli, un pueblo afectado por el hambre y la pobreza que Leonardo consideraba un decadente y mal oliente pantano fangoso lleno de sapos y moscas, Ezio dio a su galantería e innata sensualidad un uso práctico y se ganó el favor de la Señora de Forli, Caterina Sforza, que parecía ansiosa de entregarse al adulterio junto a Ezio. Leonardo mantuvo su perfectamente pulida máscara de diplomática amabilidad y educada curiosidad hasta que ambos estuvieron en el barco y este partió en un viaje que se le antojaba largo y borró la falsa sonrisa de sus labios.

—Aún no puedo creer que te encontrará a tiempo. —Comenzó Ezio mientras caminaban rumbo al elegante camarote que habían asignado a Leonardo— Cuando supe que partiste con rumbo a Venecia temí no poder encontrarte nunca más.

—No me digas, _amico,_ eso debería decir yo, para ser honesto me fui porque estaba cansado de esperarte como un perro junto a la puerta sin saber si tendrías la decencia de venir a despedirte de mí antes de alejarte para siempre. — Las palabras sonaron frías e indiferentes, pero en sus ojos, normalmente alegres y curiosos, podía verse una sombra velada de resentimiento y de celos.

—No fue mi intención lastimarte. —Se limitó a decir cuando finalmente entraron al elegante camarote y se hubo sentado uno en cada una de las suaves camas con colchón de pluma que sobresalían de la pared y que junto con una bonita mesa y un par de sillas conformarían su mundo por los siguientes días.

—Ah, Ezio. Te sorprendería con cuanta frecuencia tus intenciones no concuerdan con tus acciones, pero no debes preocuparte de nada, al igual que planeas hacer con la Señora Caterina, conmigo te has asegurado de construir una relación con límites tan confusos que jamás podré recriminarte nada, no sin quedar como un perfecto tonto y te aseguro que no lo soy.

—Lo que decida hacer o no son Caterina es asunto mío. —Respondió tajante— Pero temo que no puedo darte lo que sea que estés esperando si no me lo dices.

—He tenido un día lleno de emociones Ezio… la mayoría terribles. Casi morí mientras una docena de hombres disparaban flechas en llamas apuntando a mi cabeza. Si te soy honesto no estoy del mejor humor para darte lo poco que me queda de paciencia.

—Leonardo… _Prego_ , no hagas esto ahora. Al fin he podido verte luego de tantos problemas…— Ezio había bajado el volumen de su voz, convirtiéndola en un susurro suave mientras le acariciaba el rostro cariñosamente con una mano cálida y varonil.

Leonardo sintió flaquear su voluntad, la mano en su mejilla era tan cálida y ahora ese olor embriagante que emanaba de Ezio amenazaba con hacerle perder la compostura. Terminarían en la cama revolcándose como animales hasta el orgasmo, y luego volverían a dónde estaban, a ese limbo perpetuo y frágil en el que eran uno del otro pero no eran nada. Leonardo sabía ahora, a causa de su ausencia, que amaba a Ezio de un modo tan sincero y total, que aquella unión tan libre y tan etérea no le era suficiente.

Ezio no le daba tiempo para reflexionar, conocía demasiado bien su juego, y le beso dulcemente la mejilla, tanteando el terreno. Leonardo aún no había decidido que hacer así que el asesino le regalo uno y otro beso, cada vez más cerca de sus labios, pero cuando los abrió suavemente, listo para invadirlo y doblegar su voluntad, Leonardo lo empujo suavemente con la mirada baja.

—No, Ezio. No puedo.  
— ¿Por qué no? Sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo…Leonardo.

Dijo su nombre casi como una caricia, Ezio midió sus acciones, besando con dulzura la curva entre su cuello y so oreja, provocándole un estremecimiento que utilizó para aprisionarlo contra la pared.

—No…Ezio…  
—Shh… Leonardo…  
—Ezio, _Per favore…_ No hoy…

Lo deseaba, sí claro, cada célula de su ser vibraba al contacto del cuerpo caliente del otro. Pero su mente estaba concentrada en el dolor que le provocaba saber que para Ezio no se traba de nada más que de un intercambio físico, cuando en cada beso Leonardo le daba un poco más de su corazón.

Ezio clavó en él sus ojos, fijos, escrutando dentro de él para encontrar el origen de su rechazo, pero no lo cuestionó.

— _Va Bene_ , si eso es lo que quieres entonces no voy a tocarte. —Su rostro estaba sereno, pero Leonardo podía notar un tinte de molestia en su voz, y maldijo por lo bajo la estupidez que había cometido.

—Quiero que me toques. Quiero que me hagas sentir en las nubes cada momento de cada día! Y es por eso que no puedo…

—No te entiendo, Leonardo. Creí que funcionábamos así… nos deseamos mutuamente y eres por mucho el mejor amante que he tenido. ¿Qué es diferente? ¿Es que ya no te gusta mi compañía? ¿Es que has encontrado a alguien que te hace gozar más que yo?

—No… No eso es una locura, nadie me hace sentir como tú. — Susurró el pintor, sabiendo de antemano que había perdido la primera de muchas batallas en una guerra contra sí mismo. — Es… Es sólo que te extrañe…

—Entonces déjame compensarte por el tiempo perdido…—Susurró Ezio, su sonrisa pícara le hizo sonrojar y le recordó lo grande e irracional de su amor por él. Pero no le dio tiempo de meditarlo, finalmente autorizado a atacar Ezio lo besó como sólo él sabía hacerlo, robándole el aliento hasta hacerlo gemir de placer. Su ropa tampoco opuso resistencia, y tuvo la sensación de que no lo haría en los días que durara su viaje.

Ezio recorría ahora su piel, bajando sus besos húmedos y acariciando con sus labios sensuales su cuello, su clavícula y su pecho, bajando hasta llevarse su miembro duro y expectante a los labios que le arrancó al rubio un desesperado gemido de sorpresa y de ansiedad.

Ninguno se molestó en decir una palabra mientras Ezio disfrutaba de su sabor, haciéndole perder lentamente todo sentido de decoro o de dignidad que pudiera florecer en su ausencia. El roce de sus cuerpos sudorosos y el golpeteo del agua contra las paredes externas del barco eran todo lo que se escuchaba en la habitación. Habría deseado gritar de placer, o profesarle su amor eterno, pero apenas logró soltar una suave queja cuando sus brazos fuertes lo obligaron a darse la vuelta, una mano clavando su cabeza en la mullida cama y la otra sosteniendo en alto su pelvis, mientras sus dedos paseaban desde su miembro hasta su entrada y se enterraban en él, abriéndole paso a su palpitante erección que le siguió poco después, y que finalmente logró arrancarle a Leonardo un gemido de doloroso placer.

—Uh…Leonardo _¡Merda!_ — Gimió Ezio detrás de él, enterrado hasta la base en su cuerpo, tratando de mantener su propia compostura. — ¿Te has estado guardando para mí? Nunca te había sentido tan estrecho… ¿Lo sientes? ¿Me sientes dentro de ti?

—Ez….Ezio no…no hables así… harás que me venga. —Susurró aferrándose a las sabanas, Ezio podía creerlo un hombre educado y propio, pero en realidad le gustaba cuando sus compañeros le hablaban de aquella manera vulgar y sucia, y jamás podría mostrarle un lado tan desagradable— Ezio… _Prego_ …muévete.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. En cosa de segundos él mismo presionaba el rostro contra la almohada, mordiéndola con furia para tratar de callar los gemidos descontrolados que escapaban de sus labios. Ezio se sentía tan grande, tan dolorosamente justo y rudo dentro de él, sus dedos se aferraban con fuerza a las caderas del rubio y lo sometían a un vaivén que fue aumentando en intensidad y violencia. Sus cuerpos emitían un ruido seco al chocar mutuamente y Leonardo pensó que podría llorar, aquella intrusión tan profunda y tan decadente le obligo a arrodillarse hasta que se vino, empapando la cama con un chorro de semen caliente en el que Ezio le obligo a recostarse antes de meter su miembro aún vivo en su boca.

Para Leonardo, que no era ningún amateur, el movimiento salvaje de Ezio no era ningún problema, acompaso a él su respiración y cuando lo sintió al borde del orgasmo se aferró a sus fuertes muslos para evitar que se alejara, bebiendo su producto caliente y recibiendo con gusto un poco más en su rostro cuando finalmente lo dejo ir, mirándole desde abajo con el rostro sonrojado y su esencia escurriendo por sus labios. Aquella visión tan erótica despertó nuevamente a Ezio, y los sumió a ambos en una sesión intermitente de sexo que duró hasta el anochecer.

—Ezio…  
—Dime…— Finalmente se habían vestido, o al menos se habían puesto los pantalones, mientras Leonardo descansaba en el pecho firme y cubierto de cicatrices del moreno que recorría cada peca de su espalda con aire distraído.

—Tengo hambre.  
—Mmm… No creo que sea hora de la cena, Leonardo.  
—Eso no fue lo que dije.  
—Lo sé. Ven, busquemos el comedor y veamos si algo ha quedado .

Amparados por la oscura noche salieron del cuarto, siguiendo a tientas, al menos Leonardo pues Ezio parecía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, un pasillo que los llevó al comedor. A pesar de la hora estaba abarrotado de gente que parecía estar terminando una fiesta, había botellas de vino vacías por todas partes y los invitados hablaban y reían a sonoras carcajadas. Mientras Ezio meditaba como entrar por comida, Leonardo tropezó con una botella perdida y estuvo a punto de caer, siendo detenido apenas por Ezio que lo sostuvo con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

— _Gracie!  
—Prego…_ Pero te costará un beso. — Susurró Ezio, sonriéndole coqueto, y mientras se besaban tiernamente casi sintió de vuelta al Ezio que prácticamente se había mudado a su casa meses atrás. Sin embargo su momento fue bruscamente interrumpido cuando Ezio lo empujo detrás de un tapiz cercano. Los invitados habían empezado a salir y ahora estaban ocultos de su vista en el resguardo de las sombras. Quiso preguntar, pero Ezio le tapó la boca y negó suavemente con la cabeza. Fue cuando trató de insistir que lo vio.

Había hablado con el hombre un par de veces, Manfredo Soderini, no era especialmente inteligente o guapo, pero era de buena familia, y era especialmente envidiado por su esposa, La Belleza de Firenze, Cristina Vespucci.

— ¿Ezio? ¿Qué sucede? — Se atrevió a susurrar cuando Manfredo y sus invitados de perdieron en la noche.  
— _Mi perdoni._  
— ¿Conocidos tuyos?  
— Sí, del tipo que le hablarían a su familia si me hubieran visto. A donde Manfredo va, Cristina no puede estar muy lejos.

¿Si lo hubieran visto? Cristina, la familiaridad en su voz y el súbito cambio en su postura fueron suficientes para entender lo que sucedía.

— ¿Qué importancia tendría si Cristina Vespucci supiera que te han visto con alguien, Ezio?  
— No, _amico,_ no puede saberlo… — Su voz era ahora seria y sus ojos no lo miraban a él, miraban a lo lejos, a dónde fuera que Cristina estuviera— La amo demasiado.

Las palabras taladraron su mente y se enterraron en su corazón como un puñal al rojo vivo. Se llevó una mano al pecho, como temiendo en verdad haber sido apuñalado. Ezio no era suyo, no lo sería nunca. Sin importar lo que hicieran juntos, o lo compatibles que fueran. Porque ese corazón grande y cálido, estaba lleno de alguien más.

De Cristina


	7. Francesco

Sólo Ezio podía arreglárselas para destruir su mundo con un par de palabras. Y sólo alguien como Leonardo podía poner frente a sí una máscara de ensayada indiferencia que le hiciera pensar que aquella secreta confesión no le había destrozado hasta los cimientos. Leonardo conocía bien el dolor y el sufrimiento, a pesar de aun poder considerarse joven su estilo de vida le había obligado a crecer rápidamente y su creciente fama ponía frente a él a toda clase de gente dispuesto a destruirlo. Detractores que le odiaban por su genio, o simplemente por su maravillosa facilidad para responder con una sonrisa y ganarse el cariño de todos los que conocía con su innata generosidad y su carencia total de egoísmo.

Ezio iba a Venecia con una misión, y desapareció entre sus calles y canales apenas llegaron. Leonardo sin embargo estaba demasiado dolido como para que le importara. Sí había creído que Ezio podía enamorarse de él sólo había quedado como un tonto, se había engañado creyendo que Ezio disfrutaba de su compañía como algo más que su más viejo amigo, confidente y ahora amante ocasional. ¿Qué sentido tenía todo eso si Ezio en el fondo siempre amaría a Cristina Vespucci?

Y no podía culparlo, Leonardo comprendía perfectamente por que los hombres caían como moscas a los pies de Cristina. No sólo era una de las mujeres más hermosas de Italia, también era un mujer noble, inteligente, de buena familia, con un gusto exquisito y una veracidad que Leonardo rara vez veía en las mujeres. No sabía cómo se habían conocido, pero no era difícil de imaginar, siendo Ezio el hijo de una rica familia Florentina al igual que ella.

Y aún si Ezio olvidaba algún día a Cristina, o a Caterina o a quien fuera que su corazón le perteneciera, algo era seguro. Nunca sería a él. Ezio gozaba con él, pero amaba a las mujeres. Por sus curvas suaves y sus voces cantarinas, por su dulzura y su amabilidad, porque con ellas podía buscar consuelo, buscar alivio, casarse y tener una familia. Leonardo no podía darle nada de eso. No podía ni arriesgarse a expresarle su amor en público, mucho menos casarse. La muerte era el menos peligroso de los castigos que se imponían a los hombres homosexuales, y para Leonardo que vivía feliz sumido en una auto infligida pasividad, requeriría llevar a la corte todas las influencias políticas y sociales que había cosechado y de las que se mantenía alejado.

Ya había pasado por ahí, por las acusaciones y la vergüenza. Y aunque su buen amigo y benefactor Ludovico Sforza, esposo de la Caterina que Ezio deseaba tirarse a la brevedad, había movido cada piedra en la ciudad para limpiar su nombre, no tendría tanta suerte una segunda vez. No. Fuera tan real como pudiera ser, Leonardo no podía aspirar a nada más que una relación secreta…y eso era justo lo que tenía.

— ¡Leonardo!

El gritó lo saco de sus pensamientos con brusquedad, volteando aún algo atontado.

—Francesco…  
—" _Per Dio"_ Leonardo, se suponía que estabas aquí para ayudarme no para quedarte dormido, _amico_.  
— _Mi perdoni,_ Francesco. Me temo que dejado que mis problemas personales interfieran con mis compromisos — Expresó como una disculpa, mientras unía sus manos frente a su pecho y se acercaba nuevamente a su amigo. — ¿Decías?

Francesco Rustici lo miro con una media sonrisa y los ojos llenos del cariño que sentía por él. Francesco era un escultor talentoso y una persona inteligente y sumamente generosa a quien Leonardo apreciaba profundamente, era uno de sus más viejos amigos y a estas alturas se había convertido en su más leal confidente.

—Leonardo, no puedo creer que finalmente exista alguien que pueda hacerte perder el juicio. Pensé que tú mismo te encargarías de eso.  
—Para mí desgracia mi mente es tan racional y tan altamente funcional que temo que antes de volverme loco tendría que morir. No me queda ni el consuelo de la locura inducida.  
—Si tanto te hace sufrir, creo que deberías dejarlo ir.

Leonardo lo miró. Francesco era casi de su misma edad, consolidado como artista, con un ingreso respetable y una maestría escultórica que facilitaba que ambos fueran tan buenos amigos. Se conocían desde niños, cuando ambos estudiaban con el maestro Verrochio, y no había nadie en toda Italia en quien Leonardo confiara más que en él, incluyendo al mismísimo Ezio. Mientras trabajaba modelando lo que más adelante sería un vaciado en cobre, había invitado a Leonardo a hacerle compañía, a menudo le era de gran ayuda y mientras, aprovechaban para ponerse al día desde su separación unos años antes. Rustici era un maravilloso pintor, pero el rubio admiraba mucho más su trabajo escultórico por sus detalles y esa extraña y etérea picardía que los desbordaba y les daba vida.

No era especialmente atractivo, pero tenía un rostro amigable, una cabellera tupida y perfectamente peinada y aunque insistía en dejarse una barba rizada esta no demeritaba su porte serio. Decir que eran amigos "íntimos" era poco. Jóvenes y privados de diversiones durante su formación artística, se habían instruido mutuamente en aspectos más carnales y a pesar de su amistad sus encuentros nunca se habían detenido, sin importar que se tratase de una relación meramente platónica, similar a una relación de hermanos, claro bastante incestuosos. Pero no había nadie frente a quien Leonardo pudiera mostrarse más desnuda y abiertamente que a Francesco.

—Lo dices como si pudiera transcribir esta racionalidad a lo que siento por Ezio… Si te soy sincero me repugna saberme capaz de emociones tan femeninas y repulsivas como los celos y la nostalgia.  
—Leonardo, _per favore_ , tú y yo sabemos que eres apasionado como una doncella. No le busques 3 pies al gato, tu mente quedará destrozada antes de que puedas darle sentido al amor, hay gente allá afuera, gente muy loca, que muere por eso cada día.  
—Si lo que intentas es consolarme —Respondió Leonardo bastante irritado— me temo que estas fracasando.

Francesco detuvo su trabajo y se limpió las manos antes de sentarse en el banco donde Leonardo yacía desparramado y rendido.

—Leo, no tiene caso sufrir por amor. La ame como la ame, has conquistado una parte más básica de su cerebro si regresa a ti como un cachorrito perdido.  
—Regresa buscando el mismo placer que podría darle ella, pero sin ofrecerme nada a cambio.  
—Leonardo… Deja de decir tonterías. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Una boda? No seas ridículo. Para gente como nosotros no existen ni el futuro ni las promesas. Mientras más pronto lo asimiles más pronto serás feliz disfrutando de lo que sí te da.

Leonardo meditó un momento sus palabras. Volvió a enrojecer de frustración cuando estas le hicieron completo sentido y aun así se negaba a asumirlas, deseoso de ser algo más en la vida de Ezio.

—Leo, eres un amigo, eres un confidente, un amante. Eres cosas para él que no eres para nadie más. Pero —Remarco la palabra mientras sostenía entre sus manos húmedas el rostro ardiente del pintor. — eres Leonardo da Vinci! Eres inteligente, considerado, talentoso. Eres ingeniero, matemático, lingüista, pintor, escultor, arquitecto; no permitas que nadie te haga sentir que no eres la criatura más maravillosa que ha pisado este mundo. No sé tu amigo Auditore, pero sí sé que tú tienes el poder en esa cabeza dura tuya para dejar una marca que cambie el rumbo del mundo.

Sus palabras eran tan sinceras y desinteresadas que lograron llenar un poco el vacío que Ezio dejaba en su pecho. Leonardo le devolvió una sonrisa cálida y ambos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

—Giovanni… Creo que podríamos cerrar las ventanas por un rato — Dijo Leonardo, quitándose la capa y el sombrero, sonriéndole con complicidad.

—Si vas a hablarme por mi primer nombre, creo que sí, sería adecuado. — Respondió Francesco sin sorprenderse, cerró la ventana del estudio y se volvió para encontrarse a un Leonardo bastante ansioso.

Aquellos encuentros, más que nada por diversión o, como ese día, consuelo, no eran inusuales, y jamás habían cosechado malicia en su relación. Leonardo entendía que así debía ser su relación con Ezio, en realidad así lo era para el asesino, y le irrito saberse incapaz de gozar con él como lo hacía con Francesco desde hace más de 17 años. De manera esporádica y sin dañar una profunda amistad basada en el respeto y la compatibilidad.

—Gio…— Susurró Leonardo, dejando su pecho desnudo rozar la camisa de lino a la que se había reducido su ropa.  
— ¿Mmm? — Inquirió el escultor mientras paseaba sus delgadas manos de dedos largos y suaves desde su cuello, bajando por su pecho y su espalda, atrayéndolo hacia él para besarlo un par de beses antes de perder el aliento.  
— No deberíamos hacerlo en el estudio Giovanni.  
— Shh… no hay nadie aquí, déjate de tonterías.

Ah, Francesco era un soplo de brisa fresca. No era en absoluto como Ezio, siempre apurado y sobre todo tan apasionado y salvaje como un incendio fuera de control. No, Francesco (O Giovanni , como Leonardo lo llamaba durante el sexo) era mucho más dulce, más preciso, más cariñoso. Conocía su cuerpo tan perfectamente y recordaba cada detalle de este como si fuera aquella primera vez, acallando mutuamente sus gemidos mientras trataban de ser discretos, entregándose el uno al otro dentro de la pequeña habitación que compartían sobre el estudio de su Maestro.

Sabía cuándo Leonardo quería estar en control, y también cuando estaba listo para perderlo. Recorrió su cuerpo con su boca y atendió su miembro palpitante, para luego sentarse en el taburete unido al alféizar de la ventana y ser atendido también. Cuando el calor de la habitación subió lo suficiente para ambos, Leonardo subió las rodillas al taburete, abrazándose a su cuello antes de comenzar una suave cabalgata sobre su miembro, acostumbrado a su forma, a su calor, a los dedos pálidos que guiaban su movimiento y que forzaban sus rostros juntos para compartir un beso tan poco romántico pero a su vez cargado de emociones verdaderas.

—Gio…Giovanni…— Murmuraba Leonardo entre besos, sonriéndole como un niño que hace una travesura.  
— _Per Dio Leonardo_ … Si no supiera lo contrario creería que te has estado descuidando…  
—Me han descuidado por algunos meses.  
—No mientras vivas en Venecia, _amico._ Mientras vengas a verme te mantendremos bien pulido.  
— ¡Giovanni! —Soltó Leonardo con una carcajada que su compañero repitió, aumentando la profundidad de sus embestidas y paseando sus dedos hasta su boca, el pintor se aseguró de lubricarlos bien antes de que estos se unieran a aquel miembro caliente en un baile decadente dentro de su cuerpo, arrancándole un nuevo crescendo de gemidos. Como venganza mordió suavemente el cuello de Francesco, justo donde sabía que la ropa cubriría cualquier evidencia pero lo bastante fuerte para obligarle a separarse de él, cambiando de posición.

Francesco presionó su cuerpo contra la ventana cerrada, y continuó haciéndole suyo mientras una de sus manos lo masturbaba rápidamente. El calor de su piel contra el frío cristal de la ventana, sin contar las atenciones a las que era sujeto, pronto le arrancaron un orgasmo que le dejo temblando las rodillas cuando Francesco se separó para vestirse, poco después de acompañarlo y llenarlo de su esencia caliente.

— ¡Por todos los cielos! Sí que me hacía falta eso…—Dijo sonriéndole, a lo que el pintor no pudo más que asentir mientras buscaba sus propias prendas para irse.

— Será mejor que me vaya, Francesco, tengo mi propio trabajo que atender, me han encargado ocuparme de los diseños para el festival, y debo admitir que has logrado aclarar mi mente.

—Siempre estaré encantado de servirte, Leonardo. No seas un extraño y pasa a verme siempre que tengas el tiempo.  
—Ambos sabemos que lo haré. Cuídate amigo.

Una vez en la calle, respirando el aire húmedo que dejaban atrás los canales Venecianos, se sintió aliviado y listo para enfrentarse a lo que sea viniera.

Recorrió algunas calles hasta el mercado, y pasó el resto de la tarde tomando muestras de tela y comprando conchas marinas y estatuas de oriente para usar como inspiración en los diseños para el festival. Era un trabajo banal, pero entretenido y muy bien pagado. Aún en ausencia de la persona con quien más deseaba compartir el festival, Leonardo estaba dispuesto a convertirlo en una fiesta enorme y lujosa como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Con opulencia digna de la elite Veneciana que le daba dinero, algo que digno de reyes.

Al final del día las calles se tiñeron de un color dorado y delicioso, y mientras caminaba de vuelta al estudio con una canasta llena de la más grande variedad de objetos, desde figuritas de madera hasta flores secas, pudo al fin disfrutar de aquello por lo que había deseado mudarse a Venecia. No era para huir de Ezio, ni para huir de sí mismo. Era por la calidez de su atmosfera, por lo vivo de sus calles, lo cambiante de su arte y las nuevas opciones que alimentaban una mente como la suya. Despejado y feliz como se sentía volteo sonriente cuando una dulce voz le llamo por su nombre.

—Maestro Da Vinci! —Saludo Cristina Vespucci, andando unos pasos para acercarse a él mientras su dama de compañía corría rápidamente para alcanzarla. La cálida sonrisa de Leonardo se transformó rápidamente en una línea tensa que cruzaba su rostro súbitamente pálido.

—Madonna Vespucci, ¿A que le debo el honor?  
— Escuché rumores de que se había mudado a Venecia, maestro, es triste que Florencia ya no cuente con su favor.  
—Florencia ha sido mi hogar, _signora_ , nunca podré olvidarla, pero hay que seguir viviendo.  
— También escuché que le han encargado la fiesta del festival para dentro de unos meses, no puedo esperar a ver que está planeando para nosotros.  
— ¿Tiene pensado venir a Venecia para el festival?  
—Mi marido y yo venimos cada año, realmente ayuda a distraer la mente de cuestiones mucho más serias.

Leonardo estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia, detestaba aquella mujer por razones completamente egoístas y sin justificación. Pero entonces se dio cuenta. La mujer se recargaba suavemente en su pie derecho mientras sus dedos se movían distraídamente a un colgante en su cuello, fue apenas un instante, pero Leonardo pudo ver brillando entre sus dedos la A de los Auditore. A pesar de su matrimonio Cristina había conservado aquel pequeño recuerdo de Ezio oculto cerca de su corazón, no podía ser de nadie más. Su corazón se detuvo un instante ante la idea de que ella lo amara tan bien. Cuando Cristina se despidió, no sin antes asegurarle que estaba ansiosa por ver su trabajo, Leonardo había tomado una decisión. Darle a Ezio lo que más amaba, y reunirlo con Cristina una vez más.

Nota 3: Francesco Rustici era en realidad 16 años menos que Leonardo, sin embargo fueron íntimos amigos debido a que ambos fueron aprendices de Verrochio antes de su súbito retiro. Para que Leonardo no corra por ahí pidiéndole consejos románticos (o tirándose) a un niño de 11 años he decidido mover su edad a mi gusto. Desconozco si era gay, pero ya que esto es un fan fic Yaoi, pues lo será. Lo siento Francesco.


	8. Mascara

Máscara 

—Leonardo. Despierta, Leo

Leonardo abrió los ojos lentamente, atraído por la suave voz que lo llamaba. Era Francesco, lo sabía, pero no entendía en donde estaban, la estancia le era extraña.

—No… Dile al maestro que no pienso pararme antes de las 10. —Susurró hundiendo el rostro en la almohada, la risa profunda de Francesco lo despertó por completo y se giró para mirarlo completamente extrañado, de pronto recordó donde estaba. El carnaval de Venecia era en dos días, había estado tan ocupado que le había pedido ayuda a Francesco con los últimos disfraces y debió quedarse dormido en cuanto vinieron a recogerlos porque no podía recordar nada más. Estaba completamente vestido, así que no había tenido la fuerza ni para divertirse con su viejo amigo, tratando de calmar las ansias de Ezio que sentía.

—Ahora que estas de vuelta conmigo— Dijo Francesco, sentándose a su lado en la cama y pasándole un plato rebosante de fruta fresca. — Come algo, ayer no comiste nada, y es necesario que recuperes energía luego de tanto trabajo.

—No es mi energía lo que me preocupa—Respondió el rubio, llevándose una manzana a la boca, estaba jugosa y suave y le arrancó un suspiro de gusto, en verdad tenía hambre. — Desnúdate, Gio.

El mencionado soltó una carcajada y escupió la uva que acababa de meterse a la boca, lo que obligo a Leonardo a reír también.

— ¿Vas a follarme? No me hagas reír Leonardo, anoche te di la que por mucho ha sido mi mejor mamada en años y te quedaste profundamente dormido después. No podrás ni levantar el culo cuando te lo pida.

—Ha, eso lo veremos! — Dijo Leonardo sonriendo ante su reto, arrojó el corazón de manzana a algún lugar y se acurrucó en la pared, rodeando a Francesco con un brazo antes de compartir un beso suave que fue subiendo de temperatura hasta convertirse en un intercambio abrasador de saliva y carne. Con movimientos delicados metió la mano entre los pliegues de su ropa, frotando suavemente aquel bulto semierecto que tanto deseaba cuando tres toques en la puerta lo obligaron a salir violentamente de la cama. Francesco emitió un gruñido de protesta, aferrándose a su mano, esperando que ignorara ese llamado, pero cuando Leonardo lo miró apremiado entendió lo que ocurría.

—Es ese tal Auditore. ¿Estás rechazándome por él? Que pésimo amigo— Susurro divertido mientras se acomodaba la ropa tanto como podía, caminando tras Leonardo que regalo una sonrisa de disculpa, amable y genuina como sólo él podía darlas.

Leonardo no tenía que abrir la puerta, Ezio jamás dudaba en entrar. Ahí estaba su perdición, arrebatadoramente irresistible como siempre. Le regalo una sonrisa coqueta que se borró de inmediato cuando notó que Leonardo no estaba solo.

—Leonardo, me temo que debo retirarme, por favor pasa a verme pronto. —Dijo Francesco sin intención alguna de presentarse. No sentía odio hacia Auditore, pero tampoco simpatía y menos cuando por su culpa debía marcharse empalmado a casa.

— _Va bene_ , iré en cuanto pase el Carnaval, — Ezio mantuvo un silencio prudente mientras los seguía con la mirada, Leonardo mientras tanto se aferró a Francesco en un abrazo cariñoso y este le susurro algo que le arranco una risita cantarina. Cuando Leonardo lo dejó ir salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás y sin decir una palabra más.

—¿Quién era tu amigo? —Preguntó Ezio en cuanto Leonardo se dio la vuelta. No sentía celos, o no creía que lo fueran, pero jamás había visto a Leonardo actuar con tal intimidad con alguien que no fuera el, la idea no le terminaba de agradar.

— Francesco Rustici, estudiamos juntos y hemos sido amigos desde que éramos unos críos. Maravilloso artista Ezio, te recomiendo ampliamente su trabajo. Y maravillosa persona.

Y maravilloso en la cama, añadió mentalmente, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. El sexo con Francesco sí había servido de algo, lo había calmado y le había devuelto el poder que Ezio lograba robarle con su masculino dominio sobre él. Se sentía fresco y listo para ser usado una vez más por el amor de su vida sin poder decírselo.

Ezio miró la puerta con recelo, pero no duró más de unos segundos, se encogió de hombros olvidando por completo el asunto antes de aferrar a Leonardo suavemente, pegándolo contra su cuerpo y besándole los labios.

Leonardo maldijo para sí cuando su firme erección, producto de otro hombre, se rozó contra el bulto naciente en los pantalones del asesino. No quería que Ezio gozara de lo que otro había provocado en su cuerpo. Cuando se separaron, jadeantes, Ezio le regaló una sonrisa que le estrujo el corazón.

—He visto los disfraces Leonardo, son magníficos.  
—Prego, Ezio. He trabajado arduamente en casa aspecto del carnaval. ¿Estarás en Venecia para disfrutarlo?

—Quería irme antes—. Dijo y Leonardo temió que sus planes se vinieran abajo por aquel detalle tan importante y que él no había tomado en cuenta. ¿Debía decirle sobre Cristina y obligarlo a quedarse? — Pero tengo una misión en la ciudad, y este carnaval es la mejor manera de actuar sin que nadie sospeche nada, para variar, de un hombre misterioso y enmascarado rondando las calles.

—Te aseguro que disfrutarás de total invisibilidad, parecerás el más común entre mis hermosas creaciones—.Leonardo no sentía ni un poco de humildad, había trabajado como poseso, asegurándose de que cada pieza era única y perfecta.

—Y es por eso que he venido a buscarte, _amico_. No puedo rondar por las calles sin una máscara, me preguntaba si tendrías una extra que pudieras prestarme.

—No lo sé, Ezio. Yo jamás uso máscara, me parece perturbador.

—¡Vamos, Leonardo! ¡Tienes varias perfectamente buenas aquí mismo! —Dijo Ezio señalando un par de máscaras de hermosa porcelana adornadas en la interpretación Da Vinciana del Sol y la Luna.

—No están terminadas—. Respondió Leonardo avergonzado, tratando de cubrirlas con el mantel. — Las costuras están chuecas y la tela no es de la mejor calidad, no las mires. Pensaba tirarlas hoy mismo cuando Francesco se fuera.

—Estás loco, son hermosas. Dime si no me queda bien. — Ajeno a sus quejas Ezio se puso la máscara y ato el delicado listón que la mantendría en su lugar en un nudo firme. Aquella máscara tenía tanto potencial, pero Leonardo la sintió como un fracaso hasta que la vio sobre su rostro favorito.

De un blanco inmaculado, picos que simulaban los rayos del sol salían acompañados de trozos de espejo y pequeños destellos de cuarzo blanco que reflejaban la trémula luz de las velas con aire misterioso. Contrastaba perfectamente con la piel bronceada de Ezio, sus labios perfectos y sensuales, su mentón opaco por la sombra de una barba de varios días. Leonardo estaba excitado, y está vez no era por Giovanni.

—Se ve muy bien en ti. Creo que deberías quedártela. —Dijo por fin.

Ezio se sorprendió, pero el rubio insistió en que la usara para el carnaval, las vendimias y fiestas de los días que lo antecedían. Leonardo detestaba las máscaras, y la barrera que imponían entre las personas. Detestaba las mentiras casi tanto como la mediocridad. Le era difícil desprenderse de algo que veía como una falla, pero Ezio lo convirtió en algo perfecto.

Ezio paseo sus dedos por la otra máscara. La Luna, desbordante de pequeños cristales y lazos entretejidos aquella máscara era de un color obscuro y misterioso. La levantó y la acercó a Leonardo que retrocedió de inmediato. Ezio no desistió y la puso sobre su rostro mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, destrozando todas sus barreras.

Leonardo estaba perdido, no podía decirle que no. Su mirada era intensa y obscurecida por su mismo deseo, antes de darse cuenta tenía la máscara firmemente atada al rostro y la mirada perdida en seguir la lengua de Ezio que relamía sus labios susurrándole lo hermoso que lucía. Ezio era mucho más hermoso, con sus cicatrices y su embriagante aroma a trampa mortal.

Ajeno a sus meditaciones ya había comenzado a desnudarle. Casi arrancándole la ropa mientras sus labios bajaban por su cuello y se entretenían en su clavícula. Francesco tenía razón, estaba agotado. Pero apenas hubo inhalado la varonil esencia letal de Ezio sus fuerzas parecieron renacer milagrosamente.

Ezio no parecía particularmente comunicativo ese día, mientras Leonardo se quitaba las últimas prendas este se despojó de su armadura hasta quedar sólo en pantalones. Su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido y esa especie de "V" que se formaba con la firmeza de los músculos de su pelvis obligaron a Leonardo a relamerse los labios secos que de pronto olvidaron todo sentido común.

—Ezio…  
—Leonardo— Repitió este, apresándolo contra la mesa mientras su pierna se abría paso entre las suyas para separar sus rodillas. Su mano había tomado posesión de su miembro y lo masturbaba regularmente mientras intercambiaba con su dueño un beso tan intenso que ambos dejaron escapar un erótico gemido cuando se separaron. La mano de Ezio quemaba a su alrededor, estimulándolo al compás de sus jadeos desesperados. Cuando lo miraba a través de aquel antifaz tan familiar lo inundaba una fantasía extraña y deprimente. Ezio era como un sol, brillante y sangriento, que deslumbraba con su fuerza y su personalidad. Leonardo era perfecto para ser su contraparte. Como la Luna era más sereno, melancólico y reflexivo. Y aunque brillaba intensamente su luz venía de un lugar completamente diferente. Y como el Sol y La Luna, no podían estar juntos y brillar sobre el mismo cielo.

Ezio no titubeo en llevarlo escaleras arriba y tampoco en tumbarlo en la cama, Leonardo no opuso resistencia. Su cuerpo vibraba bajo sus manos y sus músculos de contraían por el deseo de sentirlo dentro. Levantando su pelvis a la altura de la propia y enloqueciéndole mientras frotaba la punta hinchada de su sexo contra su entrada, Ezio estaba más ansioso de lo habitual, pero Leonardo no pudo preguntarse si Cristina tendría algo que ver porque Ezio ya se había ensartado con furia hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

La intromisión fue dolorosa pero placentera, Leonardo pudo sentir su cuerpo crisparse y tensó los dedos de los pies hasta que se acalambraron. Pero Ezio no le dio mucho tiempo para recuperarse, se había inclinado sobre él y recargando su peso en un brazo apoyado en la pared frente a ellos comenzó a bombear intensamente en su interior en una danza que le arrancó al pintor una serie nueva de gemidos que llenaron la estancia como música lúdica y salvaje. Su entrada lo aprisionaba deliciosamente mientras salía por completo y luego se enterraba de nuevo hasta la base. Su Sol que le quemaba por dentro y le hacía aferrarse a las sabanas con los nudillos blancos por el esfuerzo.

—Leonardo… _Per dio_ , estás increíble…—Gimió Ezio con voz ronca, echando atrás la cabeza mientras guiaba con una de sus manos la dirección del cuerpo de Leonardo, imponiéndole un movimiento constante.

No tenía idea que podría decirle. No estaba especialmente increíble, Ezio podía ponerle a mil en segundos a pesar de que había desquitado su frustración sexual en varias ocasiones sin su ayuda. La idea de que él era a quien Ezio recurría para lo mismo le éxito tanto que estuvo a punto de correrse, pero Ezio no lo permitió, presionando con fuerza al base de su virilidad hinchada hasta casi hacerle daño.

—No, Leonardo… Esta vez vas a venirte de verdad.

Leonardo recibió esa amenaza con curiosidad, su cuerpo quemaba cuando Ezio salió de él y le robó un listón de la mesa de trabajo para atarlo con fuerza alrededor de su miembro.

—Me gustas más envuelto para regalo, ven aquí.

Se había sentado en la cama, completamente entregado y descaradamente desparramado, con las piernas abiertas y aquél pijo extremadamente sugerente que saltaba caliente y expectante. Con la vista nublada por el placer se enterró hasta el fondo en el otro y gimió lastimeramente cuando aquel nudo invasivo le impidió correrse, de nuevo, miró suplicante a Ezio y este negó suavemente con la cabeza, reflejando la luz de las velas en su máscara e indicándole que continuara.

Leonardo no era especialmente aficionado a los juegos que involucraban posponer el placer, era más de los que gustan de la recompensa inmediata, pero su cuerpo estaba extremadamente sensible y no recordaba haberse sentido tan ansioso de correrse nunca en la vida. Sus movimientos eran una letanía monótona y debieron serle insuficientes a Ezio que se aferró a su trasero y comenzó un vaivén tan salvaje dentro de él que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y estrecho, su miembro terriblemente adolorido, pero el otro disfrutaba torturándolo, y se daba cuenta por cómo se sentía cada vez más grande y más hinchado dentro de él.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo suplicándole, su voz temblaba de placer, aferrándose a la pared detrás de la cama mientras Ezio continuaba su bombardeo en su interior y atacaba sin piedad sus pezones, jugueteando con su lengua y haciéndole perder por completo el control.

— Ezio… ¡Ezio! Por favor… te lo suplico… me vengo… ¡ah! Por favor—  
—Ah… Leonardo, se está tan bien dentro de ti, tan estrecho y tan caliente… ruégame, dime lo que quieres.  
—Quiero venirme Ezio, _Per favore_ … haz que me venga con tu polla dura…—

Ezio soltó un gruñido sensual antes de arrancarse la máscara y besarlo con una sed tan ardiente como la que les quemaba la piel. No soltó el listón en Leonardo hasta que sintió su propio cuerpo tensarse y se vino dentro de él con un gemido gutural contra la curvatura de su cuello.

Al pintor el orgasmo lo invadió con tanta fuerza que creyó que moriría, desplomándose sobre el cuerpo ajeno y respirando agitadamente en su cuello una amalgama perfecta de jadeos y gemidos que apenas lograban expulsar de su cuerpo el inmenso placer que expedía por los poros.

Maldito Ezio Auditore. Porqué a este paso lo volvería completamente loco.

Sintió a Ezio salir lentamente de su cuerpo, y disfruto de sentirse de nuevo vacío mientras la semilla tibia del otro escurría entre sus piernas, provocándole un suspiro de gozo que le arranco una sonrisa al moreno. Leonardo no tenía fuerza para moverse, acurrucado contra los fuertes pectorales del asesino apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, Ezio no hizo ademán alguno por soltarlo, acurrucándose con él entre los cojines y paseando sus dedos por su cabello. Disfrutando de la calidez de aquella atmosfera post-orgasmo, Leonardo se quedó profundamente dormido.

El sol entraba por la ventana del estudio de Leonardo con fuerza, sin embargo siempre era así y rara vez lo despertaba antes de estar completamente recargado, especialmente después de una sesión cómo esa. Pero sentía mucho calor y un cosquilleo extraño, su sueño intranquilo se vio interrumpido bruscamente por una oleada de placer y abrió los ojos buscando su origen. Levantando las sabanas que lo cubrían su corazón dio un vuelto al encontrar a Ezio más que despierto, trabajando su miembro con las mandos y comiéndole con avidez.

Apenas levantó la vista, Leonardo pensó que no podía despertar de mejor manera que a punto de venirse entre los dedos de ese hombre. Su boca bajó hasta la base y aprisiono suavemente uno de sus testículos antes de subir y morder suavemente la punta arrancándole un suspiro y un nuevo chorro de líquido pre-seminal, forzando a Leonardo a aferrarse jadeante a las sabanas. Luego de unos minutos se vino en su boca con un gemido que fue rápidamente acallado por los labios del moreno. Compartiendo el sabor a su éxtasis Leonardo apenas pudo reaccionar cuando sintió a Ezio dentro de su cuerpo, bombeando firmemente y dejándole en claro lo sensible que podía dejarlo el sexo de la noche anterior.

—No he terminado contigo, _amico_ —.Susurró Ezio en su oído, con la voz ronca y rasposa por el placer.

No. Claro que no.

Cuando Ezio finalmente salió de su casa unas horas después, Leonardo apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Las piernas le temblaban y la ropa le raspaba la piel sensible por tantas atenciones. Maldito Auditore, que se largaba como si nada luego de varias horas de sexo duro. ¿y él? Parado en el marco de su puerta viéndole partir con el cabello revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos velados por venirse tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta.

Mientras lo veía alejarse entre la gente considero hacer un par de cosas antes de meterse en su cama, en aquellas partes que no estaban cubiertas de sudor y semen, y dormir por unas 18 horas. Subió las escaleras del estudio hasta el final, hasta una puertecita que salía a la azotea y en la que tenía un palomar con dos palomas mensajeras gorgoteando alegremente.

Leonardo adoraba los animales, saco cada una de las aves con extremo cuidado, acariciando sus cabezas antes de quitarles su valiosa correspondencia y devolverlas a la caja.

La primera era una carta de un amigo suyo en Milán, pero fue la segunda la que impacto en él. Era un mensaje breve, escrito con letra delicada y femenina. Apenas unas cuantas líneas en las que Cristina Vespucci le confirmaba su presencia en el Festival del día siguiente (¿Había pasado casi día y medio en la cama con Ezio? ) y esperaba pudieran encontrarse en algún punto de la noche para conversar.

Leonardo tenía un plan, echó a correr como un loco por las calles concurridas, más de lo normal con tantos mercados y artistas callejeros, hasta que vio a Ezio. Cruzaba un puente tranquilamente. Leonardo se detuvo jadeante a unos metros antes de recobrar el suficiente aliento para llamarlo

— ¡Ezio! —.Llamó y este volteo a mirarlo sorprendido.

— ¿Leonardo? ¿Sucede algo?  
— Quería decirte que Cristina Vespucci estará aquí, en Venecia para el festival, 2 tal vez hasta 3 días. Está invitada a la gran gala de disfraces.

Su tono era de complicidad, disfraz perfecto para el dolor que habría reflejado al ver Ezio sonreír de esa forma, con los ojos llenos de brillo al oír la noticia. Un momento para reunirlo con el amor de su vida era suficiente, saber que podía ayudarlo a estar feliz un momento a cambio de todo lo que Ezio le daba sin saberlo. Mientras Ezio le agradecía su pecho luchaba por enterrar su propio dolor en el fresco recuerdo de todo lo que habían compartido las últimas horas.

Ezio le regalo una última sonrisa antes de echar a correr en la dirección opuesta a la que iba originalmente, Leonardo lo miró mientras se fundía con la multitud y en cuanto volvió a casa se metió en la cama, aspirando el aroma a Ezio de sus sabanas hasta quedarse dormido.


End file.
